


The Lone Shrine Maiden's Wish

by Cutie_sama



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_sama/pseuds/Cutie_sama
Summary: Reimu Hakurei, a human in a strange world full of extremely powerful humanoid creatures named Youkai, finds herself alone at the shrine of Hakurei, the very place Reimu has dedicated her life to. As the lone shrine maiden, her duty is to keep the shrine standing, clean, and presentable as respect to the god Hakurei.Alone in the world and the only worshiper of Hakurei in all of Gensokyo, the city she is placed in, is surrounded by many evil creatures, Reimu feels lost and alone. But amidst all the strangeness, one Youkai in particular, Yukari Yakumo seems interested in helping Reimu.Together they form a bond, a nearly impossible friendship between Human and Youkai. But is that all there is their relationship? Or can something else blossom between these two that leads Reimu to find happiness within this strange being?





	1. Lonely Maiden, Troublesome Youkai

Author's Note: Hello there.

Welcome to my story. My name is Cutie-sama. I hope you enjoy the story.

\-----

The sun was gently setting itself beyond the mountains in the far off distance.

Reimu was alone again in the Hakurei Shrine, sweeping the grounds of little rocks, dust, and whatever else could have gotten placed within the Shrine.

The Lone Shrine Maiden is the single worshiper of the unknown god Hakurei. No one but Reimu is aware of this being in all of Gensokyo, a place within the modern world hidden from plain view. Such a place contains all manner of strange things. There are very few humans compared to the Fairies and Youkai that inhabit the city.

Reimu's single shrine is generally under scrutiny as a 'false god', and occasionally is attacked by Youkai. But, by Reimu's strength she is able to ward them off and make repairs to the shrine should it ever fall. It's fallen before, but she always returns to do her duty.

Tonight was like every other. Reimu tending to the shrine as the light from the city gently began to fade. The Hakurei shrine is on the outskirts of the city to avoid the volume and busy lifestyles most people live, as well as the dangers Youkai can bring.

Like traditional shrines, the area was put in a large opening between the trees. It was a large temple with decorative lamps, and an entrance Torii. A Torii is a red arch-way that signals the transition from the mundane to the sacred. As well, the area has a beautiful wooden finish on the floor complimented by specifically-designed carpets and wooden rugs with symbols to cover the floor. Off-set to the left within the large temple is a room which Reimu uses for her bedroom. It houses a queen-size bed, various tools Reimu uses to perform her duties like cleaning supplies and ritualistic items, and spare outfits.

However, as well-kept as the location is, it's a ghost-town. Or ghost-shrine. Rarely does anyone ever come, and most visitors come out of curiosity of rumors. Reimu treats them all as honored guests and followers of Hakurei, but most just leave after exploring what they can.

Today was like every other. After cleaning, Reimu returns to her room in the dark, alit only by a single candle. She was on her knees, sitting on top of her feet while placing the candle on an end-table next to her bed. She stared into the flame with a defeated look.

"Hakurei, today again no one came to pay respects to you. I am sorry." Reimu gently stated.

She put her hands together in prayer.

"In Hakurei's name, I say this prayer. Please forgive me, your lone Shrine Maiden, for failing to have the world acknowledge you, Hakurei. Please bring me peace and prosperity in my life." She stated, bowing her head then looking back up at the flame.

A gentle breath escaped her as she sighed.

Internally, Reimu felt shame. She feels like a failure for not being able to spread the word about Hakurei better. Her failures each and every day have led Reimu to feel bits of depression through her day, but she distracts herself with duties, telling herself that Hakurei will aid her if she's patient enough.

It doesn't stop her from feeling a gaping loneliness in her life, however. A feeling that wishes she could get rid of. Companionship, to have a friend. To have anyone by her side.

Before deciding to go to bed, Reimu gets up, heading to the various other rooms outside of the main praying location of the shrine. The location acts as a house with a public space for visitation, but since no one but her spends time in the shrine, it essentially acts as Reimu's entire house.

She began to brew herself a cup of tea, a soothing beverage to ease her mind of these ill-fated thoughts. With a steaming cup in her hands, she goes to the porch of the shrine and sits, gently blowing on the steaming liquid and gazing out.

In her view, Reimu saw the glowing lights of the city. The Hakurei shrine is higher than the ground-level of the city, so she can look out over the city. She sees all of the lights and people walking, the fairies fluttering about, and the occasional Youkai. Youkai can look identical to a human so spotting one out of a crowd is usually very difficult.

The sight was beautiful, especially with the sun now set and the shrine's lamps turning on in a magical flame. They burned silently, giving gentle firefly-like light to the area, adding to the green glow of the lightning bugs scattered around the yard. 

Reimu gently sipped her liquid, relaxing as best she can.

After a while, her drink was empty and she exhaled once more. After washing and returning her cup to the sink, she returned to her bedroom. Climbing into the bed, she proper the covered up to her head. Like every night, she prays the next day brings about better fortune.

\-----

While Reimu may be within her shrine, alone and with nothing but sadness, there lives a Youkai far in the mountains with plenty of happiness. Youkai are a mysterious race of generally humanoid creatures with great abilities, but the strength of Youkai's varies greatly from being to being. 

A one-of-a-kind Youkai is one Yukari Yakumo. A genius-intellect Youkai that betrays her own intelligence and power by staying inside and sleeping all day. Though, she is one of the most powerful due to her ability to manipulate 'boundaries' of any kind. While the extent is not fully understood, the most common form is 'gaps' in space and time. With such, she creates chasms between areas like portals. The gap she enters is a form of sub-space, a black abyss covered in strange red eyes that Yukari is rumored to see from. But, mostly she uses a gap to enter one place and re-appear another quickly.

Like the story, to buy candy.

Yukari slept in to about 5 PM and it turned to about 9 pm by now. Yukari stretched and sat up, placing her Doujinshi on an end table beside her. With a smug smile on her face, she peered out of her window, creating a gap and peeking her head inside. On the other side, she appeared in a store, out of sight from anyone. With half of her body peering through this gap, she began stealing handfuls of candy-bars, chips, and whatever else. 

She froze as a man suddenly called out.

"Hey! Thief! Youkai!" The balding middle-aged human in a suit yelled.

Yukari gasped for a moment, then looked at him with a smug face. Pulling her candy through, she waved and stuck her tongue out, then pulled back through the gap, closing it. Now back at home, she has a pile of food to keep herself busy. Quite a haul for the girl.

Yukari may not have the most exciting life in between times she is messing with everyone, but her downtime is a relaxation time. 

Everyone else generally sees Yukari as a troublemaker, but not one to be messed with. Her level of connections and manipulation is incredibly well-known, and her own strength is feared by any who have fought against her. Youkai are generally stronger than humans, but Yukari is a Youkai beyond most. Reimu and Yukari have fought once before, and Reimu somehow ended up victorious.

Such a memory crossed Yukari's mind as she ate a candy-bar in the colors of Reimu's outfit, the red and white.

"Hmm, that Shrine Maiden." Yukari whispered to herself. She grabbed her favorite stuffed animal and sit it up, beginning to talk to it as if it was a person. "What a lonely girl she is, fighting to protect just a single empty shrine while Gensokyo is getting more and more infested with crazed Youkai~" Her voice was fluttery, like a mocking tone of smug. She stared at her stuffed animal with a condescending smile.

"Perhaps I should visit her tomorrow. You know, I often spy on her through my gaps. She just sweeps, cleans, cooks for herself, manages the shrine...and nothing else. She doesn't leave. Just a big fat loner." A small giggle escaped Yukari's lips.

"She could use a visit. Something to cheer her up. If I'm to have someone to properly duel me and keep me entertained, I need her in good spirits. And what better way than to be her friend? I get what I want, she gets a friend...it's perfect!" Yukari was known for being manipulative, after-all.

"She barely gets outside, too. It's no fun if she's just going to be too depressed to fight me eventually. I need to at-least see if spending some time with her gets her up and about. Chasing down rogue Youkai's alone is no way to live. Especially not if..." She paused.

"Oh-ho, I almost complimented her. Can't do that, she's my enemy!" Yukari merrily stated, skipping around slightly, then turning back to her stuffed animal.

"Tomorrow, she gets a visitor. We'll see just how prepared I can get my enemy for a good fight." Yukari said, getting closer, and closer, and closer to the stuffed animal before grabbing him and gently cradling its soft head. 

Then, she hugged it.

"Hope she's okay with that~" Yukari said, going about her time.

The Lone Shrine Maiden that seeks a friend is going to get a peculiar visit from a strange but powerful Youkai. How their story will pan out is purely up to fate, but for the follower of Hakurei who prays for a better future...

Things may take a brighter turn for her empty life.

\-----

This is my first story for this website. I hope you enjoy. More chapters soon.


	2. A Friendly Visit

The sun gently peeks its way into the Lone Shrine Maiden's room, illuminating the wooden floors and paper walls. 

Reimu's eyes squint from the harmful light. Risen by the will of Hakurei and maybe the sun, Reimu opens her covers and stretches, yawning afterward as well.

Another sigh escapes Reimu's mouth as she hops out of bed and heads to the washroom first, cleaning herself up with a nice shower and coming out with dried hair, tying her red and white bow as she arrives in the kitchen to prepare herself a meal. With a bowl of ramen and a glass of orange juice, she sits on the porch of the shrine, eating as she sees the sky slowly light up a beautiful blue as the sun makes it way further up.

At the same time as Reimu getting up from her sleep, Yukari wakes up at a reasonable time for the first time in many years of her very long lifespan. 

"Today is the day!" She excitedly stated to herself, using gaps to bring herself into the shower and quickly eat leftover pizza. She used gaps to bring herself to her front lawn, gazing far towards the Hakurei Shrine, where she could see Reimu sitting alone as usual.

"...Seriously? The same thing every day? She always sits there with some food then gets up, goes and cleans the shrine up, then prays. Then I stop watching because I get bored. Is she really that lonely? She doesn't change her routine at ALL?" Yukari was in slight disbelief. The odd time an animal or children running about woke her up, she'd spy a bit on Reimu, the one person to stand up to her. And everyday it'd start the same.

"Sheesh. I'm lonely too and even my life isn't that terrible." Yukari put her hands on her hips, disapproving of her own enemy's sad lifestyle. 

Yukari fails to know that Reimu's loneliness comes from her being an outcast. A human within the world isn't too uncommon, but the lone believer in a god no one has even seen? It doesn't help that she lives outside of the city where foot-traffic is nearly none. With all of these factors put in, it equals one sad, lonely little Shrine Maiden.

The most Reimu gets out is to handle Youkai's, and there's a special reason why.

Reimu is EXCEPTIONALLY strong for a human. Not only can she fly, but she has an incredibly powerful manipulation of auras and barriers. Whenever a Youkai is out of control, Reimu is on the scene, flying in and battling the Youkai, ending with their powers being sealed or the Youkai being put in containment. 

These powers lead Reimu to be quite feared among Youkai-kind, but Reimu isn't aggressive. She only attacks if Youkai act out of control or go mad. Yukari was once doing too much damage to Gensokyo, invoking Reimu to put her in her place. However, Yukari escaped at the end, leaving Reimu on a half-victory. But Yukari stopped her rampage, which was good enough for Reimu.

These attacks on Youkai are also what lead to most attacks on the Hakurei shrine. Youkai wanting revenge destroy the shrine, leading Reimu to rebuild it. Again. But it's never too difficult to do, as a magical human she can use powers to aid her re-building process.

Anyway, Yukari's staring goes on for a while before she sees how empty Reimu's plate is. 

"Now's the time, before she just begins to the clean the place again." Yukari says to herself, entering a gap.

Over in the Hakurei Shrine, Reimu sits with an empty bowl on her lap. As she sighed and got up, something caught her attention, the familiar 'you-who' of a Youkai.

Reimu quickly set her bowl down and stood in front of the Shrine in a battle position, floating slightly and being surrounded in ghostly tags of sealing. Yukari walked into view, smiling and looking oddly innocent.

"You again. What do you want here, Yukari?" Reimu stated in an offensive tone. She was obviously not a fan of a Youkai coming to her shrine. Especially not one that has caused her such trouble before. Luckily, Yukari hasn't ever hurt the shrine.

Yukari put a hand on her chest and an overly-dramatic 'I'm offended' sort of look.

"Oh my, you're not the most polite of people, are you? I simply came to pay my respects to the god Hakurei. Is that so wrong?" It was obvious to Reimu through Yukari's sarcasm that wasn't the case.

"Don't make me seal you. I can stop your gaps, you won't escape this time. I let you off fairly easy the other time." Another threat, Reimu is defensive of the shrine.

"I'm not here to hurt you. Or the Shrine. So can you chill out? It's really not fun to be threatened when I came to visit you." Yukari crossed her arms, dropping her overly-inviting attitude. Reimu was confused and eased her expression.

"What do you mean to 'visit me'? Youkai don't worship Hakurei." Reimu stated. Yukari put her hands behind her back and smiled.

"Nope, we don't. Buuut, we do visit humans sometimes. I'm going to get closer now, try not to seal me, okay? I haven't done anything wrong. Lately." The last part threw Reimu off, but she slowly lowered herself onto the ground. She might not trust Yukari too much, but she didn't appear to want to threaten Reimu. Yukari slowly walked towards Reimu in a non-threatening way.

"Just say what you want." The shrine maiden said in a defeated, 'sick of this' sort of tone. 

"I already did. I want to visit you. I know you're super lonely, and bored, and do nothing with your life except clean, eat and sleep. It's like me, except I don't clean. I have someone do that for me." Likely a maid she kidnapped. "So, consider me a gift from Hakurei! I'm going to be your friend and keep you company."

Reimu just stared with an agape mouth. Was Yukari being serious? Her mind was confused.

"I'm...awaken, right? This isn't just a dream? I swear this has to be a dream. There's no way this Youkai with the power to throw the world into another dimension is just casually walking up to me and offering me friendship. Come on. She tried to kill me once." Reimu thought to herself, unable to fully parse this situation. Or if this was real. 

Yukari walked past Reimu and sat on the porch, next to where Reimu usually does. Yukari patted the spot Reimu sits while her other hand rested on her knee.

"Come. Sit. Let's talk a bit. I want to get to know you." The Youkai invited. 

"...Maybe if I just entertain her, she'll go away. I don't enjoy being patronized like this." Reimu thought, rolling her eyes. She sat back down next to Yukari but at a slight distance. Being too close just felt dangerous.

Yukari pouted. "Hmph. Purposely keeping your distance. Why are you so coooold, Ray-moo?" She said in a very mocking tone.

"Don't call me that." Reimu retorted in frustration.

"So harsh~" Yukari put a hand to her mouth and giggled sweetly.

Yukari kept her hands on her knees and watched Reimu as she sat uncomfortably, shifting under the gaze of Yukari. Her mind jumped from possibility to possibility. She wanted it to just end. For now she could at-least put her plate away, so she grabbed her bowl and cup, before her leg was grabbed. She turned her head down to see Yukari smiling up.

"Allow me. I'm a guest, but I'd love to help~" Reimu's plates were grabbed by Yukari's hands reaching through a gap, then Yukari reached back into the gap and set the items down. "I placed them in the sink for you. Sit, let's talk a bit. And please, be open. There's no reason to hide anything from me. I'm trying to be friendly, you know." Yukari offered, leaning back slightly and increasing the size of her smile up at Reimu.

Reimu sighed. The part of her with manners took over.

"...Thanks." She stated, at-least grateful for Yukari aiding her in plates. To humor her she sat down beside the Youkai still at a distance. After sitting in silence for a bit, she looked over, sadly.

"I like...gardening." 

Yukari took a moment to realize she was just opening up. Albeit slowly.

"Gardening? Is that why the surrounding area of the Shrine is so beautiful?" 

Yukari refers to how the bottoms of the fence outside of the Torii and surrounding fence that kept a distance around the shrine had plenty of beautifully lined flowers, equally parted, blooming, and healthy. Reimu nodded, admitting to taking a hobby after all. For respect of Hakurei, she didn't inject any of her own personality aside from her use of the extra rooms of the shrine for herself, the outside of the shrine is purely dedicated to Hakurei, and not her own flowers. So they line the outside of the sacred area, outside of the Torii's boundary.

"Oh my. You're quite the green-thumb as they say, Reimu. If it were not tradition, you could change the red in your cute outfit to be green!" Yukari smiled once more, closing her eyes and tilting her head.

Reimu couldn't lie to herself in her head, she did enjoy having some company. Further more she greatly enjoyed having someone acknowledge her talents. Though, she couldn't feel the courage to really address that personally.

"Thanks...do you do anything like that?" Reimu tried to make conversation back, but due to her unease with the Youkai she still struggled to really feel comfortable enough to open up and be herself.

The Youkai tapped her chin. "That is a good question. I mostly like to sleep in and eat things from convenience stores. You humans build some nice things sometimes. Storing so much candy and unhealthy foods in one convenient location, it truly does live up to its name." She stated with a bit of a laugh and a bright smile.

Reimu stared at Yukari, unable to formulate a response she felt fitting to such a thing. Yukari didn't mind though.

"Well, what do you do everyday minus tend to the shrine and your flowers? Do you have any hobbies outside of those? Do you leave the shrine at all? Besides for Youkai problems." The resident police was quite well-known, but she was more of a vigilante.

The shrine maiden sighed again.

"I mostly...just leave for groceries. I live alone in the offset of the shrine's inner statue. I just have a room, a bathroom, kitchen, and living room. There's not much for me to do other than maintain the shrine, so I just watch what I can from up here." That was the most Reimu's opened up to in a while.

Yukari enjoyed how her presence was affecting Reimu. There was a bit of sadism from seeing someone afraid of her, but she didn't exactly want that out of Reimu, surprisingly. Having her afraid wasn't her goal since she was such a powerful human. She more so wanted to know Reimu on a personal level. To bond with her, for it to be that much sweeter when they duel so their emotions can be flaring together.

That's her initial plan, anyway.

"You poor thing..." Yukari got close and wrapped her arms around Reimu from Reimu's right side. Reimu jumped a bit and grabbed onto Yukari's arm.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" The human girl said in a bit of fear and surprise. Yukari just leaned her own head on Reimu's.

"Calm down, I'm not hurting you. This is a 'hug'. You humans know what this is, right? People do this to each other to calm the other down." Yukari explaining the obvious made Reimu want to say 'duh', but she skipped doing that to avoid appearing rude.

"I got that, yeah, why are you doing it?" 

"Because I feel bad for you. You're lonely, you're sad. I see you like, everyday doing the same exact thing and with no smiles on your face. The most excitement you get is putting your life on the line. That's no way to live! Come on. I feel bad for you. And here I thought I was the lonely one, you have it way worse!" 

Poor little Reimu. Yukari's greatest challenge and the one to give her the most fun is the saddest little loner in Gensokyo.

Reimu suddenly felt really bad. To be called out like that hurt her on an emotional level. She put her hands gently on the arm that was cradled around her and looked down, trying to hold back tears. No one's ever said such things to her, and it was less of a personal attack and more just Reimu realizing how bad her life truly is. How lonely she is dedicating her life to Hakurei.

"...I..." She tried to say something in response, but Yukari is right. Her own greatest foe is right about her. While she won't ever stop dedicating her life to Hakurei, she needs some change in her life.

"...Are you sure you're not just...toying with me? You actually want to just...be my friend?" Reimu was hurting herself just asking this. But, she felt something. She prayed last night for a friend, to Hakurei. And this Youkai walks up to her the next morning. Could this be fate? Her faith leads her to at-least try.

Yukari smiled gently, with genuine invitation.

"Of course. Everyone deserves a friend, especially you, little shrine maiden. How many times have you come home to your house destroyed. No place to sleep, just working into the night? That's no good. You need a good, extra set of eyes on your place. I don't mind visiting you, taking you out, all that. All I want in return is you to be my friend too. I'm lonely too, you know. Being as I am, I don't have many friends. Allies, but no friends~" She put on a fake sad 'hmm' of defeat, that Reimu and Yukari both knew was very fake.

"So, if you'll be my friend, I'll be yours. Does that sound good?" 

Reimu wanted to cry even more. Yukari was...so warm. She felt like a mom, something Reimu misses. Yukari was taller than her so it made the hug on Reimu so much more enveloping, as well as Yukari's bust being quite generous leading it to have extra softness- Wait.

"Why am I thinking about that...?" Reimu thought to herself, catching herself thinking about Yukari's chest. She shook her head free of that, maybe she's so lonely she's becoming desperate.

"...Yeah, fine. But you need to promise not to do what you did before. No more terrorizing humans." The last thing she wants is her 'friend' needing a beat down. Yukari seemed to think about this offer for a while.

"I'll agree! You need this friend very badly, so I'll hold off giving those rotten humans their just desserts. For a little while, at-least." She said, Reimu sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into..." She stated out-loud. Reimu still had major suspicions, but part of her just demanded to have some sort of companionship, even if it was with this cursed Youkai. Anything to fill her emptiness, to end the pain.

Yukari giggled.

"I promise you a good time, Reimu. So, let's begin with..." She trailed off.

What awaits the Lonely Shrine Maiden and the Youkai on their adventures?

You'll soon find out.

\-----


	3. A Day Away from the Hakurei Shrine

Author's Note: Hello, hope you're enjoying the start.

Do know that Touhou is very 'open to interpretation' so don't take my personalities and lore as gospel or anything.

Play Touhou, also.

\-----

"So, let's begin with getting you out of the house!" Yukari stated with excitement, trying to get Reimu to show a bit more energy.

Reimu silently stared at Yukari, already regretting this but knowing it's better for her to actually get some exercise. Hakurei wouldn't mind if the loyal maiden took some time off to better herself. A happier maiden is a cleaner shrine. That's Reimu's hope and what she keeps telling herself anyway.

Yukari gazed upon Reimu's thoughtful expression, as if pondering.

"Are you considering the offer? Because it's not really a choice. You spend all day, everyday just sitting around and cleaning. Your god's not going to be mad, come on." She got up and pulled Reimu's arm with her, forcing her to get up. 

Reimu stared at Yukari's smiling face.

"Are you going to let go of my arm?" The shrine maiden asked. Yukari just shut her eyes and tilted her head.

"Nope! Come, let's go to the park. You could use the sunshine." 

Reimu sighed again as she was forced forward walking with Yukari holding her arm. It made it a bit awkward that Yukari was so much taller than Reimu, but Yukari could not care any less. And so they began walking their way down the path that lead to a more ground level and to the city.

The shrine maiden did not often leave the shrine, and when she did she floated off directly out. It seems Yukari wanted to take the scenic route, giving Reimu a chance to see the path that led to the shrine itself.

The forest was bright green, a cover of trees that let in small bits of morning sunshine that moves and flowed as the calming chilly wind of spring passed through the leaves, and both the human and Youkai's dresses. The bushes and flowers that hugged the un-walked edges of the path gently flowed as well. The path had a very visible dedicated spot to walking, as the numerous footsteps on the ground had led two paths with a middle patch of grass to be dead and pure dry dirt, while the section that separated the two dirt sections was a lively green, hinting that most of the old people that walked to the shrine were one on each side.

A mountain, or very tall hill is what housed the Hakurei shrine at the top, leaving the path to be a wide spiral that spun around the hill twice before leading to the top, meaning going back down was another walk down two spiral's worth of distance. Each moment of the walk, Yukari held tightly onto Reimu's arm whilst her other arm laid limp against her side, sections of her maiden outfit nearly touching and dragging along the ground but cut just enough to accommodate Reimu's height. 

Even though she was 'forced' out of her house, Reimu was surprisingly enjoying the silence of the walk. The only noises were the both of their footsteps and the wind passing through the leaves. It felt serene and gentle, with the occasional bit of sunlight poking around Reimu's body, warming up small spots before the sunlight faded behind the next section of leaves, letting the chilly wind rub against Reimu's side.

Time passed quickly in Reimu's head despite feeling as if it was slow as she stared out among the nature that acted as a moving, living painting. And before she knew it they were at ground-level, just a straight walk through fluffy plains, thick with grass aside from a similar two-section path with a middle section of grass.

"My, you're quiet this morning, dear Reimu. Yet you walk with strength. Are you entranced by the beauty of nature?" Yukari asked, snapping Reimu out of her mind.

It took Reimu a while to respond, something about the way Yukari carries herself as a rather regal woman, a proper tall, beautiful woman with such a figure...

Wait.

"I'm...thinking about Yukari's body again. Why...?" Reimu thought to herself, shaking her head free of these thoughts once more. "I'm getting desperate for company..." She thought once more.

"Yeah. I like the spot the shrine is in, because every window it has leads to a different spot of nature. I just...enjoy nature. It's pretty." 

Yukari smirked at her.

"I'm inclined to agree. Even though I barely leave my house, I find myself exploring the mountains or forests outside of the main city of Gensokyo just for the beauty of it. I keep within my boundaries, though." Yukari meant that as a joke, and the boundary that kept Gensokyo out of the modern world.

Reimu didn't respond to that, but Yukari didn't mind. She was learning that Reimu is rather quiet girl. Weak to loneliness, it seems, since if she truly resented Yukari she wouldn't bother even leaving the shrine. But the willingness to leave told Yukari that Reimu did want out, but maybe lacked the bravery. Bravery separate from that which is needed to fight such dangerous Youkai.

"Reimu, are you new to Gensokyo? You have an entire shrine set-up, but you have no friends." An attempt by the Youkai to peer into Reimu's past to pass the time as they walked towards the city entrance.

The shrine maiden sighed.

"Not really. I've been here for my entire life. I just...didn't do much aside from tend to the shrine. My mom passed on Hakurei's existence to me, and since then I've kept the shrine up, no matter how many people tear it down. I feel scared to leave it though. What if it's destroyed again?" Reimu's anxiety was slowly building. Yukari wanted to keep her around all day, so she came up with a plan.

"Here, I'll make you a deal. If you stay with me until I want, I'll use my gaps to keep an eye on it and scare off anyone that tries to hurt it. I can even let you look through the gap to see the shrine if you want. Just no flying off, okay?" Yukari leaned close to Reimu's face, which turned her face a bit of red.

Why was the proximity of Yukari's face making Reimu feel so warm? She chalked it up to just personal space invasion. Regarding the deal, Reimu had some suspicions but ultimately WANTED to worry less, so she took the risk.

"...Fine. But if I come home to a destroyed house, I'm not talking to you ever again."

Yukari cheered in her head. And she knew no one would touch the shrine if Yukari was guarding it.

"Deal~" A rather victorious tune followed Yukari's lips as she hummed.

Finally, the two arrived at the city gates passing through without problem. They began to melt into the crowds of people on their way to work or whatever life called for them. Yukari however had more plans than just to walk through a crowd. The plan was being outside, and there they shall be. 

Reimu was suddenly tugged by Yukari to a strange spot outside of the crowd further into the city. It was an archway with metal along the top but grey bricks holding up the archway that extended outwards from the entrance around the area they approached like a fence, with metal along the low-flowing stone. 

It was a park!

"Gensokyo City Park...?" Reimu read the plaque, curious to why Yukari chose this spot of all.

"Yup! At home I packed a nice lunch that I intend to grab once we're at a good spot. You haven't had too filling of a breakfast, right? That ramen looked small." 

It was true at-least, Reimu doesn't eat much mostly because she buys really cheap foods. It made her feel a bit bad that Yukari knew this even. Slowly, the shame of Reimu's sad lifestyle was catching up to her. 

"...Yeah. I was just something small to get me through the morning. I'd...appreciate something more." Any kindness given, Reimu decided to take it. 

Reimu knew that being suspicious, mean, and cold to Yukari might drive her away, and this was maybe her only chance to have a real friend. So she decided to start playing along, maybe opening her closed off heart for the first time. She prays to Hakurei that it doesn't hurt her later.

"Wonderful~. I don't know your tastes, so I made a few things. I also bought a few things because cooking is kind of hard, but it'll all taste the same." The lone Youkai isn't quite aware that home-cooked meals with love taste way better. Not yet at-least.

"Let's find a spot, though. It's no fun to just walk all day, it'll tire your little feetsies out." Yukari poked Reimu's squishy cheek, it made her giggle. Reimu just stared with droopy eyes.

"...Feetsies." The shrine maiden responded with the most exhausted tone.

Yukari just giggled smugly, enjoying the teasing. She could tell Reimu was tired.

Her bed wasn't uncomfortable, but Reimu struggles to sleep often due to emotional pain. The loneliness only began to hurt a few months ago for Reimu. By now, it was a success just to sleep more than 5 hours. Reimu naps in the afternoons quite often, and already wants a nap right now.

Yukari and Reimu walked for a while before spotting a spot by a large tree, providing a good amount of shade. By now, the sun had rose to a decently-high spot in the sky, causing the sunlight to be quite hot. The breeze was refreshing and chilly but the sunlight would cancel it out unless in the shade. A perfectly large tree providing an umbrella-like cover of shade was perfect. Yukari pointed at it.

"Ray-moo, over here. This looks like a nice spot." 

Reimu grimaced at the nickname but said nothing, approaching the tree. Yukari finally let go of Reimu's arm and reached into one of her famous gaps. It confused Reimu to see her just open a spot in space, a hole with two bows on the ends that lead to a dark dimension filled with red eyes, making Reimu's skin crawl. But, all that Yukari pulled out was a blanket and a picnic basket before closing the gap. She also stuck her head in during it.

Yukari tossed the blanket out, keeping a grip on one end to extend the blanket so the two could sit. Once the blanket was out, Yukari motioned for Reimu to sit, which she did. Reimu gently placed herself on her knees and sat on the backs of her feet while waiting. The picnic basket was also placed as Yukari sat down, having her legs together off to her right. As Yukari dug around and pulled various items like sandwiches, a pie, a container of pink juice, some berries, etc, she looked Reimu in the eyes.

When Reimu and Yukari stared at each other for a moment, Reimu felt her face warming up and she looked away, unable to withstand the gaze. Yukari giggled, enjoying the effect she had on the shrine maiden.

"I checked on your shrine while I was pulling the food through. It's still fine. No one's around."

"As usual..." Reimu thought, rather dejectedly.

When all of the food was laid out, Yukari extended her arms out to motion to all of the food.

"Dig in! You can have as much as you want. Fill up your little tummy, cutie." Yukari winked at Reimu and grabbed a croissant as well as butter to add to its toasty-warm bun.

Reimu looked at all of the food with wide-eyes. This was a feast compared to the food she has lying around the house. Bread, soups, a pie, sandwiches packed with meat, lettuce, cheese and tomatoes...it was so wonderful.

Was this really just a gift? Something for Yukari to give away to this shrine maiden she barely knows? An enemy, even?

"...You're sure I can have some? This is all yours, as far as I know." She had to check, just to make sure it wasn't a joke. Yukari sighed with a smile, rolling her eyes in a joking fashion.

"I wouldn't walk you out of your shrine at a slow pace through the path to the city just for a joke, come on. Why would you trust me? Is it because I tried to kill you once?" Yukari can't help but smile at that. It just sounds so silly.

Reimu stared at her with a rather upset look. It just made Yukari giggle more. Hearing such a pure laugh made Reimu feel all tingly for some reason.

"I'm just kidding. Anyway, I mean it, have as much as you want. You're...really poor from what I see. I want you to have some happiness." She seemed genuine in that statement. Just a simple smile, no smugness, no jokes.

Reimu exhaled.

"...Then, thank you." She conceded and grabbed a sandwich.

When she bit into it, the flavors all mixed around in a beautiful symphony of great taste. It surprised Reimu how good these were. So high quality compared to her own bread and ingredients, so fresh and wonderful. It was like it was just made...

"This is so good..." Reimu stated in surprise with a full mouth of food. It felt so fulfilling when she swallowed too, like it was more than just 'food she has to eat to live', but something she WANTED to eat.

Yukari smiled in a bit of a smug look, back to normal it seems.

"Glad you like it. I'll have one myself, I haven't eaten today." Yukari grabbed one of the sandwiches and ate it with one hand slowly herself, while Reimu was eating quite quickly compared to the Youkai. Reimu's true hunger was kicking in since she's so used to staving it off.

She consumed two of the small sandwiches, a bowl of soup, a single croissant, and two glasses of juice. She was full afterwards, but happily so. Yukari was both impressed and a tiny bit saddened by the girl's appetite. She payed little attention to the sad part but was impressed by how much she could eat. The sad part of Yukari told her to feel bad for Reimu being so low on food that she eats this much when given the chance. How long has she gone with such little food?

Reimu, with a full stomach, felt satisfied. But as well, she began to feel her sleepiness even more. She tried not to show it, but a yawn was enough to tell Yukari how she felt, not that she planned to mention it.

"If you're done, why not come over to the tree and look out over the park with me? It's quite a beautiful day out." 

Yukari moved and sat with her back up against the tree and removed her white hat, placing it on her lap and letting her golden locks be fully visible to Reimu. Reimu caught herself staring at Yukari's pretty hair before she realized what she was doing and moved beside Yukari, nearly touching shoulders because they need to face the same way.

Yukari also pulled a little fan from her pocket, opening it and waving it at herself with Reimu to her right side.

In Reimu's vision, she saw nature once more with the backdrop of the city. The park itself was quite large, but the buildings as the backdrop were much taller than any sections of the park. The park itself however, was beautiful. Structured paths, trees, a few ponds and wonderful flora. Colored flowers placed in patterns next to neatly trimmed bushes and beautifully cut grass. 

It was so...relaxing. Reimu took in a deep breath and relaxed. The relaxation, sounds of leaves rustling gently to the chilly wind in a good temperature were starting to make Reimu extremely sleepy. 

This was Yukari's plan all along, however.

Reimu was unable to control herself as she gently began to let her body rest, her eyes feeling heavy and shutting slowly. Her head teetered and began to lean on Yukari's shoulder. Maybe by instinct, but her right arm slowly moved to grab and gently hold Yukari's arm while her left hand laid on her own lap.

Yukari stared over as she was grabbed, smiling gently and seeing Reimu beginning to take a small little nap. She giggled quietly and used her free hand to gently hold Reimu's cheek. Yukari could feel her, and Reimu's cheek warming.

"For a human...you're very cute. I'll let you rest. You deserve it, Reimu." She stated the actual name in a caring way, letting go of Reimu's cheek and keeping her warm and safe while watching the shrine on occasion through her gaps. She wasn't going to let anyone disturb Reimu nor hurt her shrine.

The two definitely enjoyed this little day out. Reimu is opening up little by little, and Yukari is feeling more than just 'inspirational to her enemy', but 'loving to her friend'. Even if she doesn't know it.

How far these two will develop their feelings is a mystery. One perhaps soon to be revealed.


	4. A Second Friend

The afternoon sun beamed down upon the Gensokyo Park, warming those who bask in the sunlight and chilly winds.

Reimu with a fully belly of delicious food could fight off her fatigue no longer, ending up napping against the tree she and Yukari sat up against, her head falling on Yukari's shoulder and her right arm grasping Yukari's arm out of instinct.

Yukari held her fan in her left hand, smiling smugly down at Reimu while wafting herself.

The Youkai had no problem with her greatest foe napping against her. In fact, she appeared quite cute the girl. To see such a gentle, peaceful sleeping face gave Yukari an interesting experience and feeling. 

"How gentle she appears when taken by fatigue. Does she return home each night after her Youkai-hunting trips just as tired, but with less happiness in her soul?" Yukari thought to herself, smiling upon the unconscious body of the shrine maiden.

"Perhaps she best sleep in a private place." Yukari thought once more. She closed her fan and hid it back in her dress then put her own hat on. With an arm under Reimu's knees and around her back, Yukari picked up Reimu gently, being careful as to not wake the woman. With but a thought she opened a gap and brought herself through to the Hakurei Shrine once more.

"Sorry, Hakurei, if you don't like Youkai magic. Buuuut, Little Ray-moo needs a comfortable spot to rest." Yukari whispered to the possibly-not-real god Hakurei, to which Reimu dedicated her entire life to. 

The Youkai stepped into the shrine, going to the back and seeing the room Reimu lived in. She paused, shocked.

It was such a mess! Her greatest opponent LIVED like this? It was worse than Yukari's room, and she barely did anything!

"Geez..." Yukari sighed. "You're a handful, aren't you?" Yukari smirked down at the sleeping Reimu and walked over to the bed, setting Reimu down and pulling the covers over her. A comfortable bed in a familiar place. Once tucked in Yukari looked around the room.

Since Yukari stared at the entrance to the room, the wall behind her and to her right were the solid parts of the temple while the wall in front of her and to her left were made of paper. Similar to a square of glass in between bits of metal, plastic, or otherwise, the paper was between bits of polished dark wood with a sliding door, as tradition in Japanese temples. 

Around the room were scattered clothes, ritualistic items, food wrappers and socks. It seemed evident to Yukari that Reimu was a very sad person as she barely had the energy to even clean her own room.

"My my, Reimu. What would Hakurei say if he both existed and saw the mess you had so close to his shrine?" Her mouth made a 'tsk tsk' noise of disapproval. 

"For you, my little devil, I'll aid." 

For once in her life Yukari decided to pick up the wrappers and clothing, throwing out the waste and folding dirty laundry, keeping it neatly away from the spare uniforms Reimu kept. It seems Reimu had no other clothing besides her shrine maiden uniforms.

"You have quite the poor taste in fashion, Reimu. A few new clothes, maybe a cute yukata and a sundress would do you well." Yukari said in a light-hearted way, picking up the dirty ones and folding them for the dirty pile.

"I may fold your things, but I'm not washing them." Her generosity had limits, of course.

After a while, the room finally appeared clean. Yukari could walk more than three steps without her foot getting touched by something that wasn't the ground. No more wrappers and strung-about dirty laundry, just a neat room. Maybe the sheets on Reimu's bed could use a bit of changing, but as Reimu was currently using the bed there was no point in making it with her in it.

"Perhaps I'll see you again soon, little Shrine Maiden. I know of a special little friend I could send your way as well. That pesky wizard...you humans sure are annoying, aren't you?" A smug giggle from Yukari. She left Reimu's room and shut the sliding paper door. On her way out, she paused, turning back to the kitchen.

"...I deserve a reward~" She giggled to herself, heading to the pantry in the kitchen and stealing at-least 4 snacks of chocolate-likeness. One handful of candies later, she gapped away to her home. 

\-----

Later in the day around the beginning of the evening, Reimu awoke. She was confused at her as her surroundings were familiar but the situation she remembered falling asleep in didn't match what she saw. She sat up, holding her head.

"I...was in the park. With Yukari. I ate a bunch of really good food then I felt sleepy. We sat by the tree and I sort of...blanked there." Reimu went through a few scenarios in her head. Then it clicked and her eyes widened.

"She brought me home?" It was rather unbelievable. Yukari was her enemy to a degree. Although she wanted to trust Yukari, this was the first show of actual friendship. Yukari didn't steal anything from her - apart from the kitchen snacks - and didn't attack her when she was most vulnerable.

"...I'm...shocked." Reimu said to herself, climbing out of bed and being further shocked at the situation laid out in front of her.

"SHE CLEANED MY ROOM TOO?" In a gasp she stated, her clothing was neatly put in a pile, and her trash was all in the garbage.

"...What in the name of Hakurei..." Reimu was quite exasperated from shock. Waking up with a satisfied appetite, clean room, and tidied laundry. "...Can Yukari be trusted...? I never thought it was possible..."

Reimu sighed when she saw Yukari stole her candy bars, but at-least that was the most of her mischief. In a way, she way a bit happier.

"I guess I do have a friend now. Even if she takes my chocolate." With a small huff of relief, she headed out to the porch to relax, freezing as her name was suddenly yelled.

"REIMU!"

The shrine maiden froze, staring out at a girl in a black and white outfit, point at her. 

The girl's outfit was similar to that of a witch, most notably because of her witch hat that follow the black and white pattern of her outfit. Her hair was short and blonde, close to Yukari's golden locks. In her non-pointing hand she held a broom. Perhaps that's how she got to the shrine?

"I HEARD FROM SOMEONE YOU'RE QUITE ADVANCED WITH MAGIC! AS THE FUTURE GRAND MAGE OF ALL GENSOKYO, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" The girl yelled out, Reimu sighed.

From her looks and Reimu's own aura sensing, this girl was a human. A human that could use magic is fairly rare, like Reimu herself. But why this girl stormed in to challenge her in strange.

"Uh." Reimu began, raising her hand to wave. "Who are you, why are you challenging me at my shrine? You passed the Torii, you should know this is sacred ground. You really shouldn't fight in a place like this." She stated to the witch.

The girl turned and looked at the Arch, it seems that passed her mind.

"Oh, my bad. Can we do it outside of the shrine then?"

Her mood began rather respectful, quiet, and self-aware. Seems her loudness was just a mistake, or because she was super hyper.

"Before we do, why? We're both humans that use magic, that's rare enough." Reimu took a seat on the porch of the shrine, resting her hands next to her legs.

"You're a human? What?" The gold-hair girl looked genuinely confused. "A girl with long blonde hair told me you're a Youkai with sealing powers that was evil and seeking a challenge. I thought I was going to meet someone worth a challenge."

Reimu sighed and face-palmed. Yukari.

Through her hand, she muffled. "Was she wearing a white dress with a purple banner going down the center, and also had a white hat?" Reimu described.

"Uh, yeah?" The girl responded.

"Yukari. She's an actual Youkai, and extremely strong. She could destroy any of us in seconds if she wanted but follows the rules of Danmaku because she feels like it."

Danmaku is the traditional form of fighting between citizens of Gensokyo. As the rules were put in place by some unknown force, possibly Hakurei or another deity, it acts similar to what a bullet-hell would be. Each party uses their magic to fire hundreds of thousands of small balls or lasers in unique patterns, giving the opponent a chance to dodge if they're skilled. The more powerful the enemy, the more bullets, complex dodging patterns, and skills required to survive.

"Wait, so the challenge I wanted was right in front of me?! The heck! I can't collect my victory trophy from a fellow human, that'd be betraying my own race!" The girl crossed her arms. "I was told you could also use some company after 'I defeated you easily'. You okay? The Yukari girl made it seem like you could use some comforting or something." The girl walked beside Reimu and sat beside her at a comfortable distance, respecting Reimu's personal space as well as her own.

Reimu yet again sighed. She has some explaining to do.

"Let me make it clear that my name is Reimu Hakurei, I'm the lone shrine maiden to the shrine of Hakurei. I spend my time here because it's my life's duty. Yukari is a powerful Youkai that almost destroyed the city once but I had to stop her. I specialize in sealing Youkai powers to prevent them from terrorizing humans. And fairies. And other Youkai that are peaceful. Yukari's...not completely bad. She spent the day with me today, she cleaned my room and brought me out on a nice time. I guess she tricked you so you'd come be my friend too."

Yukari's manipulation skills are ever-present and powerful.

"Wow. Can't believe I got bamboozled like that. Well, my name's Marisa Kirisame. I'm just... a normal human that knows a lot of fire and light magic. I aim to be the best mage in all of Gensokyo someday. So if you're 'as strong' or 'stronger' than me, watch out! I'll kick your butt to claim my spot at the top!" Marisa stated, holding her arms behind her head and stretching with a smile.

Reimu huffed, amused.

"I'm not trying to challenge your spot, Marisa. But you've got an interesting story. How'd you meet Yukari?" More insight to how Yukari bothers people is always important.

"I was strolling along from the bookstore, looking to bring home some cool tomes when out of like, a hole in the sky poked her. She was in like, a black dimension with eyes everywhere and said 'Hey, you look strong, wanna fight a super strong enemy?' then told me about you when I said yes. I came here after dropping my books off, and well. Here I am." Marisa shrugged. Seemed innocent enough, though running off because a stranger told her too only tells Reimu that Marisa has a bit of a complex for victory. And strength, perhaps. Ego?

"I see. Well, you know my story. The lonely shrine maiden of Hakurei." She leaned back slightly.

"Hakurei? Never heard of them. Who're they?" The normal response when Hakurei's name comes up.

"Not many have it seems. And it's our god. The one who gave us Danmaku, magic, the world...all of it." 

"Eh...you sure? I've never heard of anything like that. I thought the universe just always existed and Danmaku was its way of keeping things fair." Marisa stated.

"And who do you think make all of that the way it is?" Reimu leaned slightly towards Marisa, staring at her.

"...Hakurei?" The 'answer' was obvious, at-least the one Reimu wanted.

"Yes. Though, not many people believe me. I won't blame you if you don't." It came to be obvious to Reimu that not many people believed her story about a single person creating the entire world.

"I can't say I believe you, Reimu. Sorry. Maybe one day if he makes an appearance. Otherwise Hecate is the only one I know about." 

Hecatia Lapislazuli is the closest thing to a god within the knowledge of Gensokyo. She is a goddess with the ability to exist on the moon, in Hell, and Earth at the same time. Due to this she is sometimes worshiped as a deity. Hell is not the same place as the evil one you might normally imagine, it's an extra dimension filled with evil fairies.

"Do you worship her, Marisa?" It wasn't any special if she did. Reimu didn't care for followers of Hecate.

"No. I don't really think creation is up to one single being. Maybe magic ruled it all!" Marisa smiled and pumped her fists. "Magic has been around for longer than anyone, and it just sorta...does whatever! Who says it can't act on its own and make rules and stuff! That'd be super neat."

Reimu was judging Marisa slowly for her character. An excitably tomboyish wizard that seeks strength and to be strong, as well as be the best she can. Its inspirational, except for the ego-stroking. Maybe she could be a friend with this one too.

For some reason though, Reimu, deep down, wanted to see Yukari more though. Perhaps she wanted more of that kindness Yukari had shown her, something not many people really ever show her.

"Well, you seem nice. If you wanna spend some time with me here, we might as well get to know each other better. I could use a friend, like the Youkai said." Reimu stated, standing up. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Marisa liked the sound of having both a friend, and a cup of tea.

"I would, yeah." She stated. "Thanks."

"Sit tight, I'll be out soon."

Yukari had provided Reimu with quite an amount of blessings lately. Friendship, hospitality, food, and kindness. As well as an entire new friend too. She was starting to think Yukari cared for her. Could that be true?

As Reimu boiled the water she smiled to herself.

"Maybe I can open up to her. At-least a little."

For now, she tended to her new wizard friend.

\-----


	5. A Morning to Remember

Author's Note: Hi

Here's a chapter all about feelings.

\-----

With the day coming to an end and gentle conversation between two magical humans ending with a satisfying bond, Marisa was leaving the Hakurei Shrine. 

She hopped on her broom which apparently could fly and waved off to Reimu, promising to visit again someday soon. Reimu would definitely enjoy having one of her friends return sometime soon and put on a smile, waving back to Marisa as she floated off.

Reimu stood with her half-empty cup of tea on the front porch of the shrine, alone once again after Marisa had left. There was still a few hours of day-light left, so she began to ponder her options. Taking a seat, she leaned her head on one arm while the hand holding her tea rested on her leg.

Now was the time for Reimu to consider her own feelings. How the day went and how she felt about what had just occurred. Being alone, her mind began to wander and her thoughts collect and become clear.

"Yukari..." She first thought. "You met me as an enemy. A person who had to be stopped, or else your own ego would've destroyed the world. I stopped you and nearly sealed your powers away for years, but you slipped away."

Reimu took a sip of her tea, gazing down. She now recalled the good times she and Yukari had just spent.

"You met me again...casually. You approached my shrine with friendly intention and I was suspicious. I had every right to be and you knew that." Another sip of her tea. "But you dealt with my suspicions and sat beside me, offering friendship out of pity."

Her suspicions grew again. Why would she pity Reimu, the shrine maiden wondered about herself.

"For what gain do you get from being my friend? You have no reason to see me get better." Reimu's empty tea cup was set next to her, and she leaned back on her arm while her other arm rested on her own lap. Her legs dangled off of the edge of the porch.

Reimu was in between two leads. Either Yukari was playing with her, trying to get her guard down before attacking or something, or she genuinely just wants to be Reimu's friend. Perhaps Youkai can feel pity? 

"She could've attacked me at any moment when I fell asleep next to her. But she chose to bring me home and tidy my room. If she was going to kill me, she could've easier done it right there. I was open, vulnerable, able to be killed by gaps or whatever. And she chose not to..."

That was the biggest counter to her suspicions. How could she be against Yukari when no chance was taken there? She's not out to kill Reimu it seems.

"...Maybe I can trust you. Maybe I can open my heart a little." She sighed. Something about opening up to someone made her feel uneasy, scared, vulnerable. But Yukari could've done anything against this vulnerability and defeated Reimu, but didn't.

Why?

Reimu was drawing blanks. It hurt her head trying to understand Yukari. Maybe that's why she's as powerful as she is. No one can ever tell what her motivations or end-goals are. She can destroy the city at any moment and chooses not to. She could defy Danmaku rules but...chooses not to. No matter what paths Reimu draws in her head, she can't understand this woman.

"...Maybe I'll think about this another day. I'm still a bit tired." Reimu got up, deciding to make take it easy for the rest of the day. To pass the time she spent time cleaning up the shrine and taking a long, hot shower. Her mind couldn't focus while in the shower for once and so she made it quick, putting on a fresh pair of clothes. Before climbing into the bed, she decided to actually do the laundry.

The pile Yukari had put up made her feel like it was... a necessary thing to do. Yukari did it for her, she feels a bit urged to clean up. So she spent time with the tub, scrubbing her uniforms and hanging them up to dry, planning to fold them tomorrow morning. After a scrub and washing her hands of the dirty water, she sighed. 

She climbed into her bed, pulling the covers over her. From the spot her laid - Her bed was placed in the upper left corner of the room from the entrance - She could turn her head to the right wall - Left from the entrance - and peer up at the moon and stars. Staring out into the great abyss filled her mind with little dots, each dot being its own little unfinished thought or question, none of which she had the energy to peer into and explore.

Finally, her unfocused mind began to teeter off, and she fell asleep.

\-----

Compared to Reimu's cluttered mind full of fearful thoughts and confusion, Yukari slept soundly without a stray thought.

Come morning, she woke up at a reasonable time for the second day in a row. Pushing herself out of bed with a large yawn, she stared at her clock. A nice and healthy 7 am.

When Yukari pushed herself up and out of bed, she was actually a bit surprised to be up so early yet again. She smirked and looked out the window.

"My my, Ray-moo. Have you been intruding into my thoughts, keeping me from sleeping in? What a naughty girl." Yukari giggled and got out of bed, doing her normal morning ritual like a shower and a bit of unhealthy food.

Before her day can officially start, Yukari has to ponder. Who shall her victim be today?

"Lately, or rather just for a day or so I've been bullying that little shrine maiden. I sent Marisa her way which was quite easy, but perhaps she could use a bit more. Let's just peer inside and see what she's up to..." 

Yukari opened a gap and poked her head in, staring above Reimu's room. And to no one's surprise, Reimu was still asleep.

"My, what would Hakurei say if he caught you sleeping in?" Yukari thought to herself, her smile widening. 

What threw Yukari off is that it seems Reimu has actually cleaned up more than just the shrine itself, but her own room. The pile of dirty clothes were washed and hung up, out to dry. The garbage was taken out, and her bed looked made, aside from a bit of use since Reimu was obviously in the covers.

"She's actually improving. Oh, don't tell me my little self was all it took for you to get your life together~?" Yukari smugly giggled to herself.

Yukari felt prideful. But in a different, new way. Why was she so fluttery about it?

"Hmm. I've never felt so pure about helping before. Is this what being nice is like? It's quite enjoyable." A few giggles from Yukari. "Well, maybe this cute little shrine maiden deserves it. She works hard and does...nothing all day. But that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve a bit of happiness, right?"

Her smile coiled into a more sinister one.

"Because after all, there's no better opponent to fight than one bonded to you." She thought, devilishly. 

There most faint of thoughts pushed in the back of her mind was that she did this because she wanted Reimu happy, but Yukari seems to be actively denying that idea. She refuses to be kind. 

Yukari moved her gap to be outside of the shrine and stepped out fully, flipping her hair as she did. "Let's wake her up. See if we can have a bit of fun early in the morning. She isn't smiling enough, or really at all. Something needs to change. But what is it that makes her so...sad?" Yukari thought, approaching the shrine and climbing up. 

She knocked on the little paper door of Reimu's, the wooden part at-least to avoid harming her room. 

"Reimu? It's quite early, but I believe you should be up. Lord Hakurei or whomever likely wants you up bright an early." Depression sleep is no good, after-all. Reimu still stayed in bed, asleep. Yukari gained a frown, then a smile.

She approached the bed and got on her knees, being on eye-level with Reimu's sleeping head. Her face looked so incredibly adorable to Yukari. Yukari laid her head between her folded arms, just staring with a gentle smile at Reimu's face.

"When she's asleep, she doesn't look so mad all the time. It's adorable. Like when she took a nap." Yukari smiled and tilted her head. Upon staring at Reimu's expression, her eyes drifted down to Reimu's lips...

And a fiendish plan to awaken Reimu formed.

Yukari moved herself closely and slowly towards Reimu and then gently placed her lips on Reimu's.

"Mm..." Yukari moaned in pleasure.

Being suddenly touched definitely brought Reimu back to the waking world. And a few seconds of gazing down revealed that Yukari was in the room and...kissing her.

All at once Reimu pulled back, gasping and wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Meanwhile Yukari stood back up and was laughing very hard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME, YUKARI?!" Reimu asked in anger and shock, as well as confusion.

Yukari stared at her with a hand near her mouth and her tongue making its way across her lips, licking the remnants of the kiss.

"Mm...just spending a bit of time with my human friend. You were still sleeping, so I had to wake you up. You understand, don't you?" Yukari's coy, smug laugh echoed in Reimu's head, who was slowly calming down as the initial shock was wearing off.

"You don't just...! Do that to people!" Reimu shouted out. Just slightly above her normal tone, she didn't want to just yell at her only friend. Marisa counts, one of her only friends.

Yukari turned around and turned her head back.

"But why not? It worked, didn't it? Huhuhu..." She began walking towards the kitchen and out of the room. "Be out in a moment dear, I'll have breakfast prepared for you~" She called out, leaving the room and leaving Reimu in confusion and shock still.

"What...?" Reimu asked, staring and trying to think even more.

Her want of Yukari was just thrown all into wack. Suddenly kissed awake? What did that mean? Was it a true kiss or just Yukari teasing her? What did it mean?!

Reimu held her head and wiped her face with her hands, sighing and getting out of bed. She spent a minute making her bed again and headed out. A large meal awaited her.

Upon the table laid a bunch of sausages, eggs, toast, fruits and veggies, some mini-sandwiches, and soup. A whole buffet for breakfast it seems. Reimu was now only more confused. 

"Yukari...how did you make this...? I don't have the ingredients for all of this..." That made it click in her head, Yukari took it from elsewhere. Yukari just appeared as smug and proud as usual.

"Don't worry about it. I just grabbed a few supplies from here and there~" A coy shrug from the girl. "Come, sit! I've been looking forward to seeing you again." Yukari rested her head on her two hands with inter-locked fingers. She gazed with a smile towards Reimu that annoyed her slightly. That smug aura mocked her. Toying with Reimu's feelings made her feel rather frustrated.

"Soooo, how is it?" Yukari asked, as Reimu dug into a few things like the soup, eggs, and sausage.

Reimu stared at Yukari with a slightly frustrated expression and swallowed before answering.

"It's great, of course. You probably took it from a restaurant or some family." Her mood was slightly sour, but it wasn't because of the kiss nor the food being taken. Reimu didn't actually know why she was upset. Was she forcing this to appear a certain way? And did Yukari believe that?

"So quick to assume~. But a lady never reveals her secrets." Yukari sat back and smiled, digging into the sandwiches and toast, with a bit of avocado. 

Sitting in silence made Reimu feel restless. What was that kiss for? Was it teasing or truth? And...did she like it?

"I don't know how to feel about it. I feel so hot and confused..." Reimu thought to herself, staring down at her plate while mindlessly eating. She's just so confused about her feelings towards Yukari and her actions. 

And of course, Yukari sits at the end of table, fully aware of her effect on Reimu. She can see Reimu squirming in her seat with a small blush and shaky eyes. This was telling her quite clearly what her effect was on poor little Reimu. And it was a strong effect, giving Yukari a great amount of pleasure.

"So easy to play with. Little Reimu, if you keep this up, I'll have no choice but to keep bullying you. You're just so cute..." Yukari thought to herself, eating slowly and keeping her eyes locked on Reimu. The way she so gently squirmed in her seat, feeling Yukari's dominant gaze was just so fulfilling.

Reimu's heart sped up the more she thought over that kiss again and again. The same repeating questions. Was it truth or tease, and did she like it? Did she like it.

...Did she like it?

"...I...I wasn't against it. I just...was thrown off..." Reimu thought to herself, still unsure if she was even allowed to like it even.

Her gaze shifted to Yukari who stared at her with shiny lips. Those soft, shiny-...

"...I'm think about it again. Aaaaugh! Why can't I stop!?" Reimu thought to herself. The body language Reimu gave off by holding her head and sighing just now made Yukari giggle.

The teasing was getting to Reimu, even if that wasn't Yukari's plan. What could she do? 

What could happen next as Reimu gazed back into Yukari's lustful eyes...

It is soon to be revealed.


	6. Trust

Reimu kept peeking over at Yukari's watchful gaze. It seems the Youkai's smug watch never looked away from Reimu's vulnerable, bullied state. 

"She's enjoying this so much, isn't she...?" Reimu thought to herself, feeling defeated and weak.

And if Yukari could read minds, she'd happily agree with Reimu's assumption.

Tired of just sitting at a table and being stared at, Reimu slowly stood up. 

"I'm going to...sit outside. I need some of the morning air..." Reimu stated, looking for just any excuse to get out of the awkward situation she found herself in. Yukari tilted her head to the right, her eyes not breaking from following Reimu even for a moment.

"Of course. Feel free to." Her voice was light, fluttery and free, as if she was playing along. That didn't really help Reimu's conviction about this decision. 

Reimu took her plate in her hands and quickly shuffled out to the porch, moving to the side of the porch as to avoid direct line-of-sight with Yukari. In hindsight that would do nothing considering the power of gaps Yukari had, but Reimu did it for peace of mind.

Alone with her thoughts in the quiet peace of nature, Reimu slowly stirred her food, unable to really eat and just poking at it nervously. Reimu just keeps failing to understand her feelings towards the situation. It's awkward and gives her anxiety yes, but she feels as if that's not entirely what's there. There has to be a few missing pieces at the least. Did she enjoy it? Was she glad to have Yukari around? Was she even enjoying the small teasing?

"...Why can't she just be honest? She's playing with me for some reason..." Reimu whispered to herself, unaware that Yukari is listening keenly with great curiosity. 

"Why would she kiss me...was it due to desire or because she just felt like doing such a random act? Usually such sacred actions are kept for someone you care much for, but that's just my own way of seeing it. Yukari's a wild card, she just does as she pleases. I can't read her face nor what she's thinking. And that's exactly what she wants..." Reimu stated quietly, hoping Yukari doesn't hear.

And what Yukari does completely hear makes her think as well. 

"Oh my, she is quite hung up about this, isn't she? I suppose I too should wonder how I feel. What does this little shrine maiden mean to me..." Yukari thought, purely in her head. "Reimu is a very strong opponent, able to give me a great and satisfying fight that no one can mimic. I respect her as an opponent. But...on the other hand, she's soft, gentle, and kind. A bit tsundere, closed off and cold, but that might be due to the treatment she's gotten while growing up." 

Yukari held her chin and smiled. A bit more thinking, and her smile faded.

"...Treatment she's gotten while growing up..." Yukari repeated in her head.

Something clicked inside Yukari's mind. This poor girl has been alone for so long! How long has she gone without a proper friend, nor companionship, love, or any of that human-contact stuff?

"What a loner." Yukari stated to herself in a bit of a frown. It's rather disappointing that someone as cute as this goes without friends. Being a servant to Hakurei must've been so boring without a good fight or friend for so long.

Yukari rubbed her chin in thought. 

"I feel like I should help, sorta. I...feel bad? It's new to me to pity someone in an honest fashion..." Yukari's new experience of pity may come from how she's been bonding to Reimu for a while, seeing her as just an opponent and more recently having her open up, seeing the more gentle and sweet side of Reimu as well as the pitiful life she lives.

Was Yukari's own heart growing enough to fit Reimu in there?

"Hmm, this could be fun...I can think of a few ways to tease her just enough to get her feeling better. She seems like she's always in this constant mood of depression, unable to smile and such. We need to see that smile just a bit more..." This was Yukari's first little self-vow. Her motivation is slowly changing from 'having a happier opponent' to 'just wanting to see Reimu in a better place'. Seems Youkai aren't completely heartless like some humans in Gensokyo might think.

While Yukari contemplated ways to cheer up Reimu, Reimu was lost in her head, being as sad as usual and thinking negative things that made her just a tad bit sadder. That train of negative thought suddenly broke when Yukari sad down next to Reimu. Reimu jumped a bit and set her bowl off to the side, then looked down at her lap.

"You've been out here a while, Ray-moo. Something wrong?" Yukari asked while leaning a bit close to Reimu. The shrine maiden could almost feel Yukari's breathing.

"It's just...nothing..." She was going to say something, but would rather keep closed off. 

Yukari internally sighed. She was beginning to see that Reimu can turn cold and unresponsive at times. 

"Was I wrong to wake you up like that? You've been on edge ever since waking up." Perhaps that was the start? It was either that event, or just her relapsing into her negativity from the past.

"Oh no, I'm being confronted..." Reimu said, internally panicking. Talking about her own feelings is really difficult, since she was always taught to focus sole on the upkeep of the shrine. Not to bother with how she felt. Due to this treatment, she failed to ever learn how to properly handle her feelings.

"It's...It wasn't bad, you just startled me." Reimu stated, lying unintentionally as she did not truly understand if she felt good about it or not.

Yukari blinked, an expression of confusion on her face.

"Hmm. Is my presence upsetting you?" Yukari asked, testing this for a reaction as well.

Reimu shook her head slowly. "I enjoy having company..." The girl quietly said, her voice a bit weak.

The responses she was getting were cold and empty. It wasn't satisfying. So, like most times, Yukari acted on impulse. She wrapped her arm around Reimu's back and pulled her close, holding her gently and keeping Reimu pressed against Yukari's body.

"Relax. You're too tense. I came over to make you happy, not scare you." Yukari said gently, holding Reimu close like a mother would calm a child.

Reimu was internally freaking out, however. Being suddenly touched had her freeze up, not knowing what was going on. When told to relax and her intentions, Reimu did relax a tiny bit. However, she was still unsure what exactly was going on.

"...She's hugging me? Why? Is this how she is trying to calm me down...?" Reimu didn't have the bravery to admit to herself that it was working. The warm, soft body pressed against her, holding her in a protective grasp. 

She felt so safe.

Reimu's arms were by her own waist, but she slowly just melted into this soft grasp. Her body turned and her arms wrapped around Yukari's back, hugging her in return. Reimu also shut her eyes and leaned her head on Yukari as well. This was the first time in a while she ever let her guard down this much, but she couldn't help it. Her body had been screaming at her to hug back, to enjoy the softness.

To be happy.

Being so enveloped made Reimu happy, but was also overloading her emotions. Slowly, tears began to form in her eyes. From a mix of being so happy, and her body being so sad from how long it's taken her to actually receive love like this took its toll, and she couldn't hide it anymore.

Sniffling and crying into Yukari's dress, she pressed herself a bit deeper, trying to hard herself in the clothes of Yukari. Yukari herself didn't mind.

"You're finally being honest." Yukari thought to herself, smiling gently. "All this time, you've just been a neglected little child. That's perfectly fine. You bear a heavy burden, after-all." She thought as well, hugging Reimu closely, keeping her comfortable and safe.

Their first real emotional bond.

The realization of trust between Yukari and Reimu was set in both of their heads. Reimu's willingness to cry and Yukari's willingness to hug and comfort etched itself into both of their heads. It seems they both had begun to care for each other.

The morning was spent in a gentle hug. Both of them acting the most honest and straight-forward they could be. For the moment, at-least.

Their feelings are developing and blossoming slowly. 

How beautiful will this flower become?

\-----

A bit of a short one, but important in the narrative.


	7. Revelation

The faint memory of the days events now past lingered in Reimu's head as she laid alone in her bed. 

As warm as she was, it couldn't match the warmth she had from Yukari earlier.

When Reimu had a bit of an emotional breakdown and began crying from the hug, Yukari comforted her. The gentle, truly caring embrace provided by Yukari for...comfort. Reimu knew this time, there was no doubt in her mind that Yukari did it to comfort her. Why? Who knows, but her motive was to comfort, and she did.

Reimu stared up at the ceiling, struggling to sleep as her mind was still bouncing the events through her head, no matter what she tries to think about instead, it always comes back to Yukari.

"She's just so...wonderful. When she wants to be." Reimu said to herself, not truly knowing if she understood that herself.

The hug ended with Yukari and Reimu sharing a slight stare, Yukari smiling down as if to tell Reimu everything would be fine, and Reimu unconsciously looking for that exact confirmation. The shrine maiden gently thanked Yukari and got up, leaving Yukari to excuse herself afterwards. The rest of Reimu's day was spent beating herself in her mind over the events, up until bedtime.

Yukari herself left with an odd sense of satisfaction. As if she fulfilled a goal she never knew she had.

"Feeling good about helping Reimu feel better...I never thought I'd find myself truly caring for how a human feels." Yukari would think to herself, giggling.

Of course, not able to help herself she would occasionally poke her head through a gap to see how Reimu was sleeping. It did seem that after bouts of tossing and turning, she exhausted her body enough to actually fall asleep. That was Yukari's cue that she too could rest. And so she did, feeling happy with today's events.

\-----

A brand new day. 

And as usual, Reimu begins slowly and tends to the shrine.

Meanwhile, Yukari is sitting at a table, sipping tea with with a blonde woman in a dress similar to Yukari's, but with a long blue ribbon down the center as opposed to the purple one on Yukari's outside. Another notable feature is how this woman had nine tails and two fox ears.

"...And, after I began to hug her gently, Reimu began to let loose a flurry of emotions, hugging me back and sobbing against my dress. It was perfectly fine for her to do that, of course." Yukari said to the fox woman.

"Oooh, interesting. You always told me how stiff she was, how dishonest she was about feelings and such, mistress. It is good to see such progress with her. Better yet, it's very nice of you to treat a human with such kindness. A rarity among Youkai-kind. You-kind." She joked.

"...Ran." Yukari stated, staring at the fox-girl. Also named a Kitsune.

Ran Yukumo, servant of Yukari Yakumo, giggled in response.

"You understand anyway. Humans are emotional creatures that sometimes struggle with understanding themselves. Continue having patience for her, mistress, and she will open up further to you, I guarantee." Ran sipped her tea, her nine tails swaying gently in idle activity.

"Of course. To train a pet one must have patience. But..." Yukari paused to sip her tea further. "I am beginning to think this human is more than just a play-thing or an opponent for some reason."

That caught Ran's attention.

"Is that so? What sort of feelings do you find yourself having, mistress?" The kitsune asked, piqued interest in how someone may have left a mark on Yukari.

"You see, I felt...happy to see Reimu letting out emotions. Not because I felt good about her being sad, more so because she was getting healthier. Letting out pent-up emotions is healthy for people it seems, and I was glad to see Reimu bettering herself. Why I care about that is the mystery." 

Even for an ancient Youkai like Yukari, feelings can be a mystery.

"I understand, slightly. Perhaps you too are developing a new set of feelings like the human is. The Youkai body is a mystery at times, as the humans say about us." Ran finished off her tea and set her cup on the table, holding her hands politely on her lap. She had to await commands from her master.

"Perhaps an old Youkai can learn new things. And here I thought I was the best at everything, including emotions and how to manipulate them." She so proudly and smugly held her hand up in a sassy fashion, referring back to all the times she used emotions and manipulation of them to get her way with humans and the like. 

"You are quite skilled indeed, master! A powerful entity indeed." Ran stated, as per her usual bout of compliments for her master, which only fed Yukari's ego further.

"Today...maybe I'll try something new. Something to get a new reaction out of Reimu. I am...nearly addicted to 'testing reactions' for her. She's such a gentle little girl when she's not fighting. A sweet thing." Yukari held a finger between her teeth. Ran looked at her nervously.

"I'll be out for today again, Ran. Keep the house clean." Yukari stood up and opened a gap, quickly transporting herself out of the area, leaving Ran alone. Sighing, Ran got up and began to clean and maintain the house as her master ordered her to.

\-----

As per usual with the un-eventful shrine maiden, Reimu was sweeping the outside of the shrine where it was mostly sand kept in specific locations via stone barriers. Very small, but square-cut stones placed together like a fence, but only one stone high. It kept the sand together. It was Reimu's job to sweep any sand that may have escaped captivity via the wind. As well she cleaned out any leaves or mini-rocks that somehow got in too. 

Truly, a captivating job.

Out peeked Yukari's smiling head, scouting around the spot she appeared out of before the gap widened, letting Yukari step out fully. She stealth-fully snuck up behind Reimu and wrapped her arms around Reimu's body from behind, hugging her tightly.

Reimu, however, did not take as kindly to the action and jumped with a small scream, dropping her broom in the process with the small 'yelp' she let out in fear from instinct.

Her rapidly-beating heart distracted her and she brought a hand to it while looking back, panting and seeing a very satisfied Yukari staring at her.

"Just...say something next time." Reimu stated, slightly frustrated but not sad to see Yukari again. In-fact, part of her is actually relieved to see Yukari again.

"Noted! What's going on this morning, Reimu? More of your repetitive shrine work?" Yukari teased gently, Reimu sighed but it may have been forced and not natural, just to 'appear' annoyed. 

"I must keep the shrine clean, Yukari. For Hakurei." Her duties were incredibly important to her, despite how lackluster in motivation she is to do them. She just needs more...'spice' in her life to make it worthwhile. Doing the same job you're passionate about isn't the same when your heart isn't in it with you.

"Of course. Buuut..." Yukari put herself on Reimu's shoulder, her breath almost touching Reimu's cheek. This made Reimu freeze up, feel anxious and hot, and mostly confused. 

"Are you...lonely? My dear Reimu...."

"Oh my god..." Reimu could feel herself becoming hot and bothered for some reason. The way Yukari just whispered her name into her ear. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She wondered to herself.

Her actual body was frozen, she was unable to really move. Yukari got the reaction she wanted and backed off slightly, holding her arms around Reimu still.

"You're such a cutie when you're embarrassed, you know." Yukari's prodding was revealed to be more teasing, and this means Reimu's weakness was known by Yukari. Dang.

"Hmph." Reimu stated, turning herself around in Yukari's grasp. Now it was just a forward-facing hug with Reimu not hugging back.

"If you're going to stare at me, at-least wrap your arms around me too~. Don't leave me hanging on this hug!" Yukari pleaded, sticking her tongue out at Reimu, who sighed and 'reluctantly' hugged back, laying her head on Yukari's shoulder. Success for Yukari.

Reimu, of course being the tsundere she happened to be, loved the hug. And that's why Yukari did it in the first place. One solid, refreshing hug later Reimu's brow was less furrowed and she seemed more relaxed. Yukari confirmed that her presence and touch were comforting and made Reimu a bit happier.

"Aww, she's glad I'm here!" Yukari smiled to herself, satisfied once again.

And now, the more devilish tease Yukari could think of. 

After a small bout of hugging, Yukari pulled back, keeping her arms and Reimu's arms around each other and staring deep into Reimu's brown eyes, a wonderful shade as smooth and rich as chocolate. Reimu herself was just as sweet.

Yukari ran her tongue over her own lips, and Reimu's eyes followed it. Yukari could see red growing on Reimu's face, as well as the slight squirming in Reimu's body language. It was cute...

It gave Yukari a desire.

Locked in the grasp of this tall, beautiful woman, Reimu couldn't escape as Yukari shut her eyes and began moving her head towards Reimu. Before she could even say anything- 

Yukari placed her lips on top of Reimu's.

The shrine maiden widened her eyes, her pupils shrinking.

"What is going on what is going on what is going on why why WHY?!" Reimu shouted in her brain, feeling like her body was frozen again. "Why can't I move?! Why can't I make it stop...why...don't I want it to stop?"

"Mm...she's so sweet and delicious..." Yukari thought, enjoying this as much as it was one-sided. Or was it?

For several moments Reimu and Yukari held in a kiss, and Yukari pulled away, staring with the most smug expression she has ever had. Reimu only had a jaw-dropped expression, blank-minded and staring at Yukari's beautiful blue eyes that glimmered in sunlight.

"You're a beautiful girl, Reimu. Don't feel bad about anything. I'll be your friend and be with you as much as you need me to." Yukari offered. The things Reimu said to her and the thoughts she had about Reimu growing up lonely seem to have left a large enough mark that had Yukari's heart grow enough to give sympathy to the shrine maiden.

Who would've thought the loneliest shrine maiden would find a spot in the heart of the most powerful and old Youkai in all of Gensokyo?

Reimu couldn't respond. She was just awe-struck. And she knew she loved how that felt but just kept lying to herself, telling herself over and over that it wasn't as good as she thinks, but her heart refuses to be silenced. Her heart wants more, it DEMANDS more. 

But she can't muster the bravery to get more. She's too afraid.

"T-thanks...?" Reimu instead stammered out. Yukari giggled, letting go of Reimu's body and turning.

"I will return later, Reimu. There's just a few things I need to take care of currently." She stated, waving off to Reimu as she walked into a gap.

All that was left was Reimu standing, weak-kneed and dizzy from the surge of emotions she just felt. She stumbled over to the porch of the shrine and sat, holding her head.

"...Oh my god..." She stated, exasperated and wide-eyed.

"...I think I...I have a crush on Yukari...?" 

\-----


	8. The Wish

Reimu couldn't tell if she was being serious with herself or not.

"A crush...? Why would I be into Yukari like that...? She's a Youkai! That makes us enemies...!" Excuses, again. Reimu caught herself trying to make up excuses for why she shouldn't have these thoughts, as opposed to why she is.

A sigh from the lone shrine maiden.

"...But we're not enemies. She's a...a good girl. A kind woman. As far as I know, anyway." Reimu held her head, burying her eyes against her palms.

"Hakurei...is this truly okay for me? Is it okay for me...to have such thoughts about a Youkai?" As priest of sorts but closer to just a woman who tends to the shrine, she feels as if she is betraying her own god by having loving thoughts about a creature that she has to regularly fight to defend him against.

"But...if it is one who protects the shrine with me...it should be fine?"

"...I'm even giving myself reasons to allow myself to like her. I'm doomed to this, aren't I?" An exhale of disappointment.

Reimu stood up and walked to the center of the shrine, getting down on her knees and putting her hands together in prayer. 

"Dear Hakurei, our lord and protector. In these troubling times, I find myself wavering in judgement. I request...I need your help. I don't know what to do. Am I allowed to...have a friend like this? Am I allowed to love...?" Reimu paused for a moment, contemplating her request.

"Dear Hakurei...please...I wish for someone to love." She finally decided to be honest with the one person she dedicated her life to. It took all of her courage to ask such a thing to the being she existed only to serve as far as she was concerned, but was confident that asking had no risk in it. A benevolent god would reward such commitment, right?

This was finally the Lone Shrine Maiden's Wish.

"I ask...please, Yukari or not, please give me someone to love. Someone to bring me happiness, someone I may bring happiness to. The lonely days at the shrine at beginning to wear away at me, and I find myself further and further in the darkness as the loneliness drags on and on. To maintain my health, I request you send me an angel. The nicest angel you have." 

With a closing few words of ritual prayer, she bows and gets up, sighing.

"I can't believe I finally cracked and asked him for that..." The shrine maiden felt...shame, in herself for being so weak as to ask her god for aid. It felt ridiculous to give a burden to her own lord, but her consciousness was becoming achy.

"I just hope I'm not punished for this..." Reimu stated, picking up the nearby broom. Duty calls, and its a way to stay distracted.

\-----

On the opposite side of Gensokyo, at the same time as Reimu's prayer, Yukari laughs maniacally.

Danmaku was in effect, and multi-colored balls of bright light flying at high speeds were being exchanged between Yukari, and a certain fairy.

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT THE STRONGEST FAIRY IN ALL OF THE WORLD!" Screamed the ice fairy, six wings in the shape of floating ice shards on her back carrying her through the air. Her blue hair and blue and white bow flowing through the wind as she dashed around, bits of her blue and white dress being torn due to the Danmaku bullets.

Yukari smugly laughed.

"Oh please, you're the worst fairy I have ever had the pleasure of dueling! What is the reason? Your house was destroyed or something?" Several gaps appeared around the fairy, spouting Danmaku bullets all around her. She struggled to dodge, because she's an idiot.

"YEAH! You stupid fairies burned my house down in the winter! So I was stuck in the cold!" Screamed back the fairy. It was summer.

"Winter?! Oh you sweet child!" More laughter from Yukari, expertly dodging all of the incredibly-predictable patterns. "That was 6 months ago! You waited six months to bother doing anything about your house?! And I am not even a fairy! I have no wings!" Her smug face was mocking, as was her aura.

The ice fairy pointed dramatically. 

"LIAR! They're under your dress, just like how you keep bombs under your dress! But I, the strongest ice fairy CIRNO THE GREAT!!! Will take you down!" Cirno pointed to Yukari's chest.

Cirno genuinely thinks Yukari's breasts are bombs under her dress. Cirno is young for a fairy so her body has not developed a chest, thus all women with developed chests have 'bombs under their outfits'. This only caused Yukari to laugh wildly.

"Small fairy, I am barely even putting in effort to best you. You have not landed a single shot on me, yet I have landed 37% of mine on you just by flooding the area. You take no effort to dodge. Come now, and you declare war on me and your own race because of your house being burned down? Are you an idiot?"

Obviously not, Cirno is the Strongest ice idiot there is!

"No! I'm the Strongest!!!" Cirno's aura began to glow blue, and just as the entire 'army' of Danmaku bullets from Yukari were about to touch her, the bullets all began to freeze as the aura from Cirno expanded outward. It surprised Yukari, it seems this little fairy does have some strength. Not a lot, but some.

"Oh my, I've never seen someone freeze all of my bullets at once. How cute!" She giggled twice, the most condescending look about her. Cirno was fuming. 

"You'll respect me! I'm the strongest! The smartest! I'm rated 9/9!" An odd scale. But at-least she has passion.

"Such a cute girl. I would adopt her if I wasn't pre-ocupied with Reimu~" Yukari thought to herself, thinking back before gaps surrounded Cirno and let-loose the hellfire of Danmaku bullets, devouring Cirno. When the gaps disappeared, she flopped onto the ground. Yukari landed by Cirno, fanning herself smugly and looking down at the ice fairy, all dirty and dress torn. Seems Cirno has bloomers under her dress for decency. Wonder why.

"Have you had enough? I told you, I am not a fairy, nor do I care about your house burning down." Yukari stated plainly, closing her fan and putting it in a compartment in her dress.

"Nnng..." Cirno groaned. "F-fine!" She rolled over, a pained expression. "One day...I'll prove to you I'm the strongest! And then...! You'll give me your house! As a victory prize!" 

"So obsessed with houses..." Yukari thought to herself, rolling her eyes. "Can you get to a place of safety? I do not particularly care for you, but you attacked me and I had to defend myself. Can you return home without getting yourself killed?"

"I can...fly...!" Cirno slowly got up, wobbly. She stared at Yukari, unscathed. "You're...pretty." Cirno's eyes fluttered and closed, falling forward. Yukari caught her, as to not let her needlessly break her jaw on the ground from the impact. She held Cirno under her shoulders.

"...I'll just...bring you back to the fairy village." Yukari stated, walking with Cirno under her arm to the village, dropping her off there. 

\-----

Coming out of the gap, she wiped her hands off from any dust collected from the duel, as well as fanned her dress off.

"Fairies attacking me out of nowhere is odd, but that one was an idiot, so I understand why. But, she interrupted my Reimu-spying session, so I missed what she was praying about." Yukari thought, sighing. She was interested in that prayer too. 

"I'm sure it was some non-sense respect to Hakurei. I should visit her again, now that the set-up is completed." She turned back to the area between the mountains, smiling at her little plan. 

Through a gap she goes, peeking above the Shrine of Hakurei and slowly coming out of the gap, flying downwards in front of Reimu. Reimu looked up, a bit surprised but not shocked like last time as Yukari respected the wish of not scaring Reimu.

"...Hi..." Reimu said, in a very depressed way. She just swept around. Yukari pulled out her fan and began to wave it at herself slowly.

"My, you certainly are full of life, aren't you?" She mocked, like when those teachers want a more lively 'good morning'. 

Reimu just turned her sad, tired gaze towards Yukari, indicating she's in no mood for that. Not that Yukari particularly cared.

"Reimu, I came back to offer you a little something. Would you care to join me for a little walk through the mountains?" She offered simply, not trying to appear suspicious.

Reimu was suspicious.

"...Why?" The shrine maiden asked simply.

"I want to spend time with you, of course. You spent so much time at the shrine, and it's already spotless. You don't need to pretend you have duties when Hakurei never gave you any clear instructions." 

That was true, too true for Reimu to enjoy. She sighed and went back to the shrine to put the broom away, returning back to Yukari's side.

"Fine. Where are we going?" As much of a trap as this may be, Reimu was ready to defend herself. Yukari seemed pleased. She motioned to a gap that just opened.

"Head inside, I will guide us. Don't be afraid, the scary back-drop is just for show." The many, infinite red-eyes that followed you as you enter is off-putting to anyone. Reimu was hesitant but decided to trust Yukari, as nothing bad had happened yet with her. Yukari followed behind soon after. A quick walk through the tunnel and out, into a new area.

A pathway that seemed to head upwards.

Looking around, it was a simple setting akin to the walk downwards from her own shrine.

A grassy path surrounded by trees with empty dirt below the spot where people usually walk, but with much more foot traffic than her own shrine. Subconsciously that hurt Reimu a bit, being reminded of her own shrine's lack of visitation. The trees blew gently in the summer afternoon breeze, playing a symphony of calming nature sounds with a mix of bird singing. The flow of leaves in the wind was incredibly relaxing and usually the way Reimu takes naps throughout the day. Reimu could feel her own dress lightly moving with the wind, a decently strong breeze.

"It's...nice." Reimu stated. But the path wasn't the surprise.

"C'mon, I didn't bring you here for a walk. Up we go." Yukari led the way, bringing Reimu by the hand up into the mountains.

Reimu felt her heart jump as their hands locked. Part of her said logically, Yukari was holding her hand to guide her along quicker. But a new part of her said she did it just to tough Reimu. Which side was correct?

In any case, they walked hand-in-hand through the forest path into the mountains. In the distance, Reimu could faintly make out the wide-open area that the path led to. But it had a structure. A very decorated, beautiful, huge structure. 

A mansion.

Something was wrong, though. It was getting darker, like night was coming the closer they got to it. The sunlight was going from a nice gold to a blood red.

"...Yukari?" Reimu called out, Yukari kept walked but turned back with a smile.

"I know. Trust me on this, okay?" She stated. Reimu wasn't the most confident, but with the most powerful Youkai at her side, not much could go wrong.

Out of the path and in full view, she could fully see it. A huge gothic mansion with a blood red moon behind it. Surrounding the area was a large garden with perfectly-trimmed bushes, trees of symmetrically sides with their mirrored selves across the other half of the garden, flowers neatly organized and in pretty patterns, and a neatly painted and maintained fence to keep it all contained. 

The beauty of the mansion was betrayed by the setting. A blood-red glowing moon behind it, giving an ominous aura as the red light bounced off of the clouds, giving them a sinister feel, as if this was evil itself. Yet Yukari walked towards the entrance as if this was just another day. And honestly, this could just be for Yukari. 

"I can feel how tightly you're gripping my hand, Reimu. You're safe, okay? I'll protect you." Yukari stated, turning back. Reimu hadn't noticed she was practically squeezing Yukari's hand and promptly loosened it, her expression accidentally turning to one of slight panic at the realization. Yukari just smiled back then turned back towards the mansion.

The two walked onto the porch, and Yukari knocked. 

And despite how sinister the entire aura felt, the one who answered it was a simple maid with silver hair, a white bonnet, a blue outfit with short sleeves and white over the maid outfit as its outer layer. The dark blue in her outfit matched the dark blue within her eyes. The girl's hair was very loose with only two braids on the left and right sides of her head that ended in a green bow. She also had an ascot around her collar. She looked very cute. She stared at Yukari with familiarity, but then at Reimu with a slightly furrowed brow.

She spoke promptly.

"Welcome, Lady Yukari. But...who is this you brought?" 

"Hello Sakuya. This is a fellow human for you. Well, not specifically you, but your masters. But you're both humans, so that's a nice thing, right?" Yukari stated with her usual upbeat tone.

"...I see. Is she a guest with you?" 

Reimu noticed she had a few tiny pockets lining her dress, as if for daggers.

"She is. Will you let me introduce her?" 

Reimu froze. "Wait, what? You brought me here to introduce me to someone?" 

Yukari turned with a smile. "Yup! That's fine, right? You didn't have plans anyway."

Sakuya nodded simply. "If you seek to meet the Scarlets, that's fine, so long as Yukari approves."

Reimu froze yet again, but this time out of fear.

"Wait, the Scarlets? Please don't tell me..." Is this what she thinks it is? If so, Reimu has reason to be scared. She heard the rumors and fought a few times, but never approached the area itself. Yukari turned with a cutesy, innocent smile.

"Yes, indeed, Reimu...

This is the Scarlet Devil Mansion!"


	9. The Scarlet Devil Mansion

"Oh no, not this place...!" Reimu thought to herself in mild panic.

The Scarlet Devil mansion is home to two vampire sisters, Remilia and Flandre Scarlet, with Remilia being the older sister by 5 years. Remilia herself is also 500 years old flat, making Flandre 495 years old. The two are regularly troublesome for Reimu in which she has to regularly fight the two, usually individually as the two don't enjoy fighting side-by-side. Due to this rivalry, she has regularly feared seeing the two due to a fight breaking out. It's a mutual distain.

Reimu herself has never been to the Scarlet Devil Mansion until today, and it's just as horrifying as she imagined. It has its own moon-lighting system, meaning the magic around the place is very powerful.

Sakuya stepped out of the way, letting Yukari pull an apprehensive Reimu inside. The interior was beautifully maintained due to Sakuya and her other maids being very talented. They first stepped onto a red carpet that stayed in the middle of each room. Straight ahead from the large doorway was a stairway that led to a second floor, while the left and right led to decently-wide corridors that led to unknown locations. Above Reimu and Yukari was a large chandelier, a beautifully-designed one that shone reflected golden light across the entrance. All around the walls were various paintings of unknown figures, various Youkai, and a few of Remilia and Flandre together. 

The area was given more life by the various bits of furniture decorating the rooms. A grand-father clock, drawers and cupboards in a storage-sense, fancy chairs and tables between them for tea-time, and strangely a few scattered toys.

Sakuya followed behind the two, stepping in front.

"Remilia and Flandre are further in, in the main living room. Please follow me, Mistress Yukari and Mistress Reimu." Sakuya politely stated. The formality was off-putting for Reimu herself, as she was way too casual for that sort of thing.

"You can just say Reimu, I'm not royal or important enough to warrant Mistress." She rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand, since her other hand was still holding onto Yukari's.

"Very well, Reimu. Please follow me." Sakuya didn't really care either way. She's paid whether or not she addresses them as such or not.

As they walked through the halls in silence, Yukari looked back at Reimu to see her eyes wandering through the hallway they walked. Chandeliers were everywhere, as well as small, intricately-melded candle-holders. Swirling metal metal that had a hollow rectangle that held a small candle within its glass frame. Usually on each side of a door. The light levels were decently low, but illuminated it enough to see in the eternal-night that enveloped the mansion. 

When Reimu noticed Yukari stared at her, she gasped silently and looked away, gaining a blush. Yukari smiled, entertained.

"Reimu, are you wondering why it's night, despite the path here being mid-day?" The amount of times Yukari saw Reimu peeking outside and looking up through the sun - Or well, 'moon roofs' - was obvious enough of a tell.

"Oh! Uh, yeah kinda..." 

Reimu's innocence was precious.

"Simple. The two are vampires. It's harmful to be out in the sun too long. So, they altered the magic around the mansion to be eternal night. It's entirely contained, so now the two enjoy peaceful darkness all the time." 

Reimu now wondered how they had power enough for that sort of control. The two were strong, but she's never had to deal with magic that powerful. 

"...How? That's like border magic-" Reimu froze. Yukari smirked just a bit more. "You helped them, didn't you?" 

Yukari's border-control let her entirely contain the mansion in the darkness, at their request, and Yukari's gain. 

"A favor for a favor...s. It's more positive of a trade for me than for them. Introducing you is one of many favors they owe me now. Quality of life is important, Reimu. I tend to all those I care about." 

Reimu realized how much her life has improved since Yukari entered it, so that means she cares for her. It sped up Reimu's heart a bit and she looked a tiny bit red.

She didn't know it, but Yukari could sense the speed up. Yukari's head turned back towards Sakuya as they wrapped around towards the back of the castle. Before them was a medium size door, about 1.5x the size of Reimu herself. The door on the left was slightly open, and the light was on. Sakuya went ahead, knocking. A voice called out: "Come innn!" It sounded childish.

Sakuya entered and did a small bow.

"Mistress Remilia and Flandre, you have visitors." Sakuya offered.

The two entered. Remilia and Flan smiled at Yukari as she entered, but frowned immediately as they saw who she brought.

Remilia, the older sister, was a sky-blue haired girl with a matching pink hat and dress. The hat Remilia wore had a red ribbon tied around it that wrapped around and met its longer ends together, like a tie. The longer ends had a single white line through the center. Remilia's dress had a similar design, being a light pink exactly like the hat but the abdomen having a red ribbon around it, like the ends of Remilia's short sleeves that only went to above her elbow. The dress was open at the bottom and the ends were a fluttery blouse-like design with no particular addition. She wore white boots with red bow-ties on the end that had black-bottoms. Remilia's collar was red-ribbon trimmed and she had a large red bow-tie on her back, where the ends of the bow-tie had a white ribbon near the ends, slightly above. And the strangest part, she had bat-wings emerging from her clothing. They sat rather idly behind her. Remilia's eyes were pure red, also.

Remilia's face scowled at the human who entered her house, the unwelcome one. Sakuya was a good human to Rem.

"Why is this scum in my home? This is no beggar's sanctuary, it's our private abode for the upper-class and the strong." Remilia stated. She sat with one leg crossed over the other and a tea-cup in her hand. A prim, proper lady.

Flandre, however, was the opposite.

"Maaan! This girl?! Come on. I still have bruises from our fights because of her!" 

Just like her sister, Flandre wore a white hair with a red bow-tie around it, white-trimmed at the end. Her dress had a few more out-standing changes to her sister's. Her sleeves and collar were white while the rest of the dress was red, except for underneath which made it seem like she had another shirt underneath her dress. The ends were a serpentine "Up and down" style finish in white, about a centimeter longer than the red section ended. The ends of Flan's sleeves had tiny red bow-ties, and a serpentine style finish as well. She wore a yellow ascot around her color. As opposed to the sky-blue hair her sister has, Flandre has a beautiful blonde hair-color, as golden as sunshine. Her eyes were partly red, partly yellow. The strangest part of Flandre being her wings, which were like sticks emerging left and right from her back. But, they carried several crystals as if they were hanging like Christmas decorations. From closest to her back to further, each crystal congruent with the other wing went red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, like a rainbow.

The most opposite parts of Flandre and Remilia were their personalities. While Remilia was a prim and proper lady that valued manners, respect, and a gentle royal nature, Flandre was like a kid that just wanted to have fun. An older-younger aspect as strong as siblings can get. Not that these two get along the best.

Reimu had a small urge to keep hidden behind Yukari, refusing to let go of her hand.

"Hey now, you guys might have had some problems in the past, but I'm here to vouch that Reimu is a good girl! Look at this gentle soul." Yukari let go of Reimu's hand and put her hands on Reimu's shoulders instead. The touch calmed Reimu slightly. 

Rem and Flan looked at each other, sharing doubts. But the word of Yukari was hard to ignore.

"Why should we trust such a woman? On regular occasions, she butts into our business. Fighting us for minding our own business." Remilia stated, putting her tea-cup down. "Yeah! This girl never lets me have fun with the humans! It's always 'stop hurting people' this and 'no biting necks' that! Let us do things, you bully!" 

Reimu had the most confused face she could possible have. Yukari giggled at such a look.

"She is just doing her job. I too have fought her, and she's my favorite opponent. You can't ignore that I have trouble dueling her when I so easily destroy you both, right?" The eyes Yukari gaze towards the two made them lean back slightly, and their expressions loosened to one of nervousness, a smidgen.

"Is she...defending me?" Reimu asked herself, looking up at Yukari. Even she felt a bit off-put by the strength of her threat.

Remilia sighed and rolled her eyes. "I hate to admit it, but being reinforced by Yukari's words is not something my respect for her can ignore." She didn't like it, but her manners forced her to treat Reimu as a guest. "Fine then. Welcome to our home. Sit, if you want." 

Flan barely cared, however. "We're just going to let this girl in just because Yukari likes her?! C'mon, we're stronger than this! I just...wasn't giving it my all!" A blatant excuse. Yukari and Rem both eyed her, and it shut her up. "F-fine..."

"Good! Come, you need more friends anyway, Raymoo." *She pulled Reimu over to the table, joining the two there. Remilia turned her head up to Sakuya, who stood idly by waiting for orders.

"Sakuya, would you please refill my tea and get our guests and Flandre something to drink?" Sakuya nodded.

"What would you like?" The maid offered. Reimu poked her fingers together on her lap. "I'll...have some tea too." 

Yukari pitched in as well. "Sweet tea for myself. It's ichor of the gods. I am sure even Hakurei is a fan." Her smile was so pure. Flan leaned back in her chair fairly far. "Soda!!!" 

The maid could have guessed most of these orders minus Reimu's but nodded anyway, leaving the room to collect the drinks. The four girls sat in silence for a small while, an aura of unease between Reimu and the vampire sisters. 

"Girls, you were chatter-boxes before we arrived. Do not exclude poor Reimu. My obsession lately has been getting her out of her little shrine. If you saw how she lived, you'd feel bad for her too." Yukari took Reimu's hand again, and she jumped a slight bit due to it. Offered no resistance at all, however.

"Fine then. Reimu, tell me your recent events. Get me interested in your life." Remilia stated, eyeing her. Reimu could feel anxiety just staring back into her crimson-red eyes, like the moon behind the castle was entirely contained within her eyes.

"Uh...didn't Yukari just say how sad my life is...?" She quietly began. "Well...my life is about tending to the Hakurei Shrine, that place that gets...a lot of attacks. I pray each day, maintain and clean the shrine, sometimes go on walks and plant flowers around the edge of the shrine..." Remilia had a very bored look.

"Your entire life is nothing but cleaning and praying, with occasional exercise and gardening?" She asked the shrine maiden, just for the confirmation. Reimu shamefully nodded. 

Yukari could see, deep down, Rem pitied the girl. Likely because Yukari forced her to care.

"What a horrible life to live. You're almost no different than the prisoners in our dungeons. Confined to a small space, praying for something. The only difference is you leave to attack Youkai." A glare from Yukari had her correct her words. "...Defend against Youkai." 

Reimu sadly nodded. She's made well aware her life sucks due to Yukari. Unintentionally sad to her, she thought it was just a bit dull before it was made apparent.

"...Yeah..." Reimu distantly offered, looking down. Remilia turned back to Yukari. "Gosh, I see why you wanted to bring her around. The poor thing is no better than a prisoner. Is this what that Hakurei god person does to people? Essentially locks them to a single place by faith?" 

Yukari shrugged. "I think this is just tradition. If you see it as Reimu being prisoner, that's on you." 

Flan was being strangely quiet today.

"Wait, why don't you just like, leave? You obviously do that since Yukari pulled you here. Why not just go do fun things like...uh. Remilia what do humans do for fun?" She turned to her sister, who shrugged.

Sakuya arrived again and placed the tea and soda cups down. Each party took their glass and sipped wistfully. Reimu found the tea to be superb, better than any tea she's ever had. The widened eyes gave Sakuya a smile of pride.

"Enjoying it, Reimu?" Yukari spoke up, one eye shut, the other looking down at the cute little shrine maiden. 

"Yes, it's so...smooth and sweet." She took a few more sips. It was as sweet as iced tea. That heavenly ichor. 

Yukari gave a smug look towards Remilia. One that just stated 'Look at how cute this girl is'. Rem understood, and hated how the bewilderment was precious to her as well. Flan was too busy sipping her bubbly beverage to care, or notice. Despite being four-hundred and 5 years old, she's still just a kid. And a bit unstable.

"So uh..." Reimu began. "What do you guys do around here? Or in general? I'm not really aware of how Vampires act apart from a few books my mom left for me." General folklore and myths, mostly.

"Well..." The lady set her tea cup down. "I begin my day with a healthy breakfast from the cattle in my dungeons. Only the cleanest individuals are fit for my fangs. None who have taken drugs, none who have been Touched before, none who are over-weight. I am very selective. After I have had my fill, I generally take my umbrella and walk outdoors, away from the mansion. The umbrella hides me from the sunlight. Sunlight stings me like...imagine hot metal pressed against your arm, like sun-lit metal for hours. That sting is...bothersome. I generally take myself to shops, museums, places where my mind may explore the depths of the world. Sometimes I even enter abandoned houses and mine-shafts, I search those for anything particular. And on the rarest occasion, I challenge a strong individual like yourself to a duel. But most fall before I have reached half of my power." 

Reimu wondered how much of that was just overly-instating her hobbies. 'Half of her strength' might be an over-statement.

"So you enjoy the arts." She summarized. Remilia nodded. "Yes. Things to make me think, to imagine what the artist was portraying. Much of the art you see around my beautiful home is commissioned by myself. I ask an artist to draw anything, and I deduce what they tried to portray once its complete. I notice a significant difference if I threaten their life first. Much darker colors in those I threaten." Remilia's mouth curled into a smile.

"The reason for one's drawings change drastically if they believe themselves at risk. I greatly enjoy the change."

An interesting way to life, for certain. Reimu found that nice. Now for the less stable one that was also less uptight.

"And you, Flan?" The shrine maiden asked. Flan perked up, her soda already empty.

"Oh, I mostly just get up, grab a bite from whoever's available. I prefer cute girls, though. Then I just go to my room and play video-games. I just do whatever when outside since Rem makes me go out. I'm not as sensitive to light as Rem, but I still get exhausted super fast in it. We wear dressed to cover our legs, you know?" She stuck her leg up, an immature action for Rem to witness. She visibly rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, that's my life! Video-games are really cool." Flan's life was at-least more enjoyable than Reimu's boring maintenance. Yukari skipped her turn, since no one knows what she does. Her motivations are as much of a mystery as her powers.

"My little Reimu has been branching out lately. I've sent one friend to her so far, and now you two! Now, if I ask you let her in and treat her nicely whenever she comes to visit, you will do that, correct? I would ask you offer her the same hospitality and respect you treat me. She is under my care and watch. Understood?" Yukari's words got increasingly more defensive as she talked. The point was made crystal-clear to the sister's.

"Yes, Yukari." "Y-yeah." Rem and Flan responded, respectively. Yukari turned her head to Sakuya who stood in the corner, and she nodded simply. Sakuya had no particular feelings for Reimu herself, neither positive nor negative. Just another guest.

"Great. Two more friends for you, Reimu!" Yukari happily stated. "Nothing should happen to you as long as people know I'm watching. Because of course, no one would dare get on my bad side." A powerful aura came from that statement, a shiver went down everyone's spine, minus Sakuya.

The rest of the time spent at the table was met with casual conversation, mostly held between Yukari and Remilia, who got along well due to their elegant personalities mixing well. They tried to incorporate Reimu as much as possible, and the more they did, the easier time was had for Reimu to ease into the two vampires' presence. She was a quiet person by natural so she didn't talk too much, but her occasional quips and conversation was acknowledged, and slowly respected. They spent a total of about 2 and a half hours before Yukari decided it was time to wrap up.

"I appreciate the time spent, girls, but Reimu and I must be going now. I would ask you occasionally invite Reimu over, and please do not hurt her shrine anymore? Thank you. Come, Reimu." *She took Reimu's hand again and pulled her up. Reimu offered a tiny wave to the vampire sisters. Remilia waved, having barely changed positions at all since the conversation began, and Flandre was sitting upside-down in her chair. Sakuya watched as they left, and the two slowly exited the mansion. It took a while due to its sheer size, like it was a castle.

As the two exited the house, back on the path once more, the sky slowly turned back to sunlight and the red moon disappeared. Reimu let out a sign of exhaustion. Yukari smiled down at her, still holding her hand.

"Did you enjoy your time, Reimu?" She asked, to break the silence and pull Reimu out of her thoughts. Reimu looked up and gently nodded.

"They're...decent. Kind of hostile at first, but you helped ease them. Thanks." Reimu couldn't choose her appreciation quickly enough and just settled with the quickest thing to say. Yukari nodded once in return. "My pleasure."

The two walked into a gap that Yukari made instantly, giving Reimu a bit of a scare, but it took her quickly to her shrine. That's when Yukari let go of Reimu's hand, which internally made her a bit sad.

"It was fun, Reimu. Please enjoy the rest of your day. I will come by again sometime soon, okay?" The Youkai reached out and put her hand on top of Reimu's head, gently patting her. The patting made Reimu feel comfortable. Afterwards, Yukari waved and walked away into another gap, disappearing into the hole in space.

Reimu stood blankly for a while, sighing.

"But...I didn't want you to go..." She gently said, heading back inside, a bit disappointed. Reimu went to her room and sat on the floor, not sure what she could do for the rest of her day.

Her mind was locked on Yukari. The hand holding, the attempts to better her life. She's just...so kind.

"She's just...so cute..."


	10. Worthy of Love

The lone shrine maiden laid awake on her back, snug in bed but her mind uncomfortably wandering between thoughts she deems unsuitable, or just bad.

And because they all involve Yukari.

Reimu put a hand on her forehead and sighed, throwing the covers off to the side and sitting up. She felt warm in the chest and squeamish. As well, she sat on the edge of the bed and hung her head in her hands.

"She won't leave my mind...all I think about is Yukari now..."

The past week or so of actions from Yukari have left its mark in Reimu's mind. The acts of kindness, the attempts to get her friends, just going out of her way to show her kindness. Reimu's heart ached for that companionship. It clung to the idea that Yukari cared for her, to have someone care for her.

The grip on her hair tightened.

"Why...why do I like it so much...?" To depend on someone for happiness felt so off to Reimu, as if she didn't deserve it. What did she do to deserve Yukari? Just lounge around and be sad...

That's what Reimu thought of it, anyway.

She got up and moved to the front porch, staring up at the glittering night sky.

Like a whirl-pool of pretty blue and twinkling white, the stars and the sky appeared like a painting. Sprinkled with little stars and the small glow of space behind it. Far, far away from Earth, Reimu could just see the moon, a staunch guardian of the night sky. The unchanging guardian of the Earth. It was beautiful, such a portrait that could be so perfectly captured onto a painting, if Reimu was any good at that.

But all she could really do is stare. And think about sharing the moment with Yukari.

There it was again, thinking about Yukari. Reimu sighed to herself, catching herself in the act and treating it as if it was a bad thing.

"...God..." She sighed in a depressive way. "I just...I just want to touch her." Reimu nearly blurted, covering her mouth, panicking. But no one was around to hear, so she let out a sigh of relief.

"Not...touch that way, but like...hug her. I want to be in her arms again...to hold her to sleep..." The comfort Reimu got from imagining Yukari in the bed with her, holding her tightly, protecting her and keeping her safe...

"I want to kiss her too..." 

The amount of times Reimu's mind has gone to kissing Yukari is uncountable by now. all throughout the visit to the Scarlet Devil Mansion was filled with times Yukari's lips were pressed against Reimu's, in her mind. She hated how she thought of such things, how she wanted it so badly. But kept denying herself the thoughts.

"I don't...deserve it. She's acting nice because she hates seeing me sad, that's all."

Arguing with her own brain would be a losing case, however.

"..." Reimu took in a deep breath. "...What if she likes me back the same way...?"

Saying those words caused Reimu's heart to speed up slightly, and she put her hand over her heart.

"She has so many better choices, though. Like, I'm just a lonely shrine maiden that does nothing all day, and she's basically one of the strongest Youkai to ever live. Why would she be interested in someone like me? She'd outlive me..." That part wasn't conjecture though, Yukari has lived for thousands of years, Reimu's short human lifespan is nothing special.

"What could she even see in me...I'm a mess that dresses the same everyday..."

At this point, Reimu was just looking for excuses to deflect any feelings she had, but her heart wouldn't stop. It kept beating wildly for Yukari. It wanted that care, that love. And the heart knows better than Reimu's depressed self.

"...God!" She clenched her fists and slammed them on the deck, a few birds flew off in response. "Someone like me doesn't deserve someone like her! She's just so incredible! And I'm nothing! Human trash that just cleans a shrine and nothing more!" She vented, angrily.

Her anger slowly subsided and she gazed downwards, feeling like tears were coming. She was facing her demons currently.

"I...I just don't...deserve love..." The teardrops gently trailed down Reimu's cheeks. She held a half-angry, half-disappointed look in herself. The constant beration her brain gives her has left such a mark on Reimu that nothing she gets she feels she deserves, and thus pushed people away due to it.

Reimu brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, forming a small ball and crying into it. No one comes to the shrine, so she'll be alone.

\-----

But, she wasn't.

The words that came out of Reimu's mouth caused Yukari to reflect on her feelings. Was she really so content with just 'making her a better opponent'? She felt as if this was more than just about improving a battle. She had...feelings. She realized such things as she listened to how poorly Reimu thinks of herself.

Yukari gently looked down at her feet having taken in all of the words Reimu just stated, the way she feels about herself, about Yukari. All revealed to the girl who wanted to pay the sleepless girl a visit. 

Initially, the confession about wanting Yukari so badly surprised her, but when the berating of herself came in, she felt such a sympathy for Reimu. A sympathy she never had before.

"...I feel so bad for a...a human?" All the time spent with Reimu has led Yukari to of course become attached to her. It was like her own little project. But she was coming to really enjoy this project and not just for personal gain.

While it began as something akin to 'repair', to fix Reimu to be a better opponent, Yukari has slowly shown that Reimu isn't just something to be toyed with. She genuinely enjoys being around her. The girl is such a pure one dealt a bad hand in life. Handed tradition and responsibility that she takes so seriously. And her combat talent is incredible.

"You shouldn't hate yourself like that, Reimu..." Yukari gently whispered. She wondered if it was a wish of hers to have Reimu finally be happy. Was that something she could wish for? Would Hakurei hear her is she asked?

Yukari knows that eavesdropping might cause problems, but someone she deeply cares about in in peril currently, and she slowly walked over to Reimu, floated down, and wrapped her arms around Reimu.

\-----

As soon as Reimu felt the arms locking around her body, she jolted up. Her fear intensifies even more once she realized Yukari had just appeared and began to hug her.

"Oh my god, what if she heard me? My secret...if she found out she'd leave me..." And a click within Reimu's mind.

"I don't...want her to leave..."

Reimu stayed frozen, not sure if she should hug back or not. But as she examined Yukari's face, it looked pensive, sympathetic and sad. An expression that Reimu had never seen before. And it wrenched her heart to see Yukari without a smile. She opened her mouth, but no words could come out. She felt paralyzed.

"...I did hear you." Yukari simply said.

Yukari could feel Reimu shaking her the hug, the tears flowing just a bit faster. 

"But I don't mind."

"What?" Reimu thought. For a moment, her mind bolted between 12,000 possibilities, all negative. But to hear such a thing, of forgiveness and patience? Yukari was just becoming better and better of a person to Reimu.

Reimu still could not talk, but Yukari understood. 

"You feel burdened by the life you were given. A lonely one, worshiping a god that no one's heard of. Repairing a shrine over and over with no one to help. No company but nature, the animals, and your own cursed mind." 

Reimu could only remain frozen and listen. No words came out of her paralyzed throat. 

Yukari didn't look her in the eyes, but held her close. A tight, warm hug, one to make Reimu feel secure and no longer alone.

"...I've come to be...rather attached to you. Seeing you happy, seeing you improve. It goes against my usual self, but...I care. And I don't understand why, but I just...do." Feelings unknown to Yukari drove her to act a certain way. A particularly strong feeling at that.

Yukari could feel Reimu's arms slowly going around her, locking tightly. And snugly.

"Something compels me to want to protect you, and since hearing your true feelings, I feel apologetic that I wasn't more aware. Let me clarify, I do not act 'nice' simply because I dislike seeing sadness. But because seeing you sad brings my heart to feel an absence of some sort. AS if your sadness brings me down. Not in the bad way, but just...seeing someone you care about being sad." 

Reimu listened intently, hugging Yukari tightly.

"Reimu, I...need to admit. When I began, I wanted to fix you simply because you were a strong opponent. And I wanted the challenge." Yukari could feel the grasp around her tighten a slight bit.

"But, as time went on, I became attached. I began to see the beautiful girl underneath the veil of a good challenge. A struggling one that feels empty, lonely, and cold. One so defeated by a lack of happiness that she puts no effort or care to help her own life, but only to serve someone else's. And I hated it."

Reimu swallowed.

"So I brought you friends. I brought you out. I treated you to real food. And your reactions were...just so nice." The shrine maiden could hear Yukari choking up a bit. She was so confused.

"...Reimu..." She pulled the hug back just so they could look at each other, and Reimu gently 'yelp'ed as she was lifted onto Yukari's lap, eye-level with her now. The crying girl had tears flowing yet, but her expression was one of nervousness.

"Reimu...I care about you. And I want you to know that you do deserve love." The Youkai's hand gently stroked Reimu's cheek, gently caressing her like a delicate flower. 

"My wish to Hakurei..." Reimu thought for a moment, gasping.

Yukari began to close the distance. "I want you to understand that I truly care for you. I've never...felt this way about a human before. But I will not refuse the feelings of you, because of how much you've come to mean to me."

Reimu's face began to increasingly speed up in how red it was turning.

"Let me prove to you that you're worthy of love. Because hearing that broke my heart." 

With how close with were and on equal heights due to the small Reimu being on tall Yukari's lap, it was the perfect opportunity to bring them closer together. Yukari shut her eyes and moved her hand behind Reimu's head, knowing she'd be too apprehensive to meet her. So she pushed her close, and their lips made contact.

And immediately, Reimu's tears halted. 

Her heart-beat skyrocketed, her body flushed with warmth. She felt...alive. The emptiness she felt, the loneliness, the cold, feeling of grey she had haunting her like a ghost over her head was banished in an instant.

Did love finally unveil Reimu's heart?

While she did remain frozen for a time, Reimu melted. Her arms wrapped as tight as they could comfortably lay and she closed her eyes, beginning to move her lips in equal speed to Yukari. Her heart took over fully, no more nervous actions. It wanted its love, and its going to get it. So she pressed her body up against Yukari's, keeping their hearts close during the sharing of warmth and love.

For the first time, Reimu felt warmth in her soul.

And for the first time, Yukari felt as if she actually cared for someone.

The Lone Shrine Maiden's wish had finally been fulfilled.

But of course, its only uphill from here. For what does fate have in store for these two that newly discovered their feelings? 

You will see in time.

\-----


End file.
